Finding A Friend
by Insult Thy Name Ish Iwa
Summary: Divine Malevolence. Torture Funcakes. Two different girls that meet at zOMG! Academy. While the two grow closer to each other, happy endings are never a guarantee. The world is not a nice place.
1. I Am Divine Malevolence

**Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes**

She was quite, smart, and gentle. She had friends she could count on. She had the grades and diligent nature that could make any parent proud. But why was she so quite? Why was this girl so lonely looking? Was it because her when her friends asked the simplest things out of her to like retrieve their bag or something, she would do it expertly and beyond standards? Divine was simple girl person known, but there was one thing that only a few of her closest friends knew and she hid it in her black bag every day while attending school.

That day, though, several things were going to change. The teacher, Qixter, brought up the class's attention with this simple announcement. To others it could be meaningless, to another; it could mean something much more.

"A transfer student is coming" he said, in front of the teacher's desk. "The student is coming during lunch and is in two of this class's periods, so you will treat them with respect and make them feel welcome" and then, the bell rung for third period. As students filed out, Divine's unique intelligent was perked.

_'A new student transferring to the zOMG academy?'_ she questioned inside her head, beginning to slowly pack up her things. There was no rush, not with Vulcan and Kat fighting for who got out first. _'But it's only been a month since schools were supposed to start. Maybe the person is having trouble?'_ as the raven haired girl's mind processed the given knowledge and making up theories, the others had already filed out of the room. Sensual peeked her head back inside and noticed her friend just standing in the classroom.

_'Probably thinking again'_ she mentally though, sighing in her head too as she approached the other. "Hey, Divine-chan~" Sensual cooed, poking Divine's cheek with her finger and attracting the other female's attention. Divine just turned her slightly large red eyes over to the taller girl. "We gotta get to class. Plus, I want to see this new person! They sound interesting, tee hee" Divine could only nod slightly as Sensual tugged her along to the next period hastily, eager to get the day done.

**Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes**

**_~Lunchtime~_**

Divine walked over the school's courtyard, passing the large fountain in the middle. Hedges formed a neat circle around it and entrances had been cut into the ring and turning it into four curved sections. The near-silent girl was going off the special tree found near the desolate part of the school, a place she could be alone and have the silence she seemed to thrive in.

"Oi, Divine-chan!" came the familiar voice and Divine stopped. She hadn't really thought Sensual would come seeking her to meet someone she doesn't even know the name of. But still, the red head told her to come to their usual meeting place at a bench near forest that rested close to the school and meet the person Cleo had ended up dragging to. Divine pitied the girl already for Cleo getting a hold of them.

**Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes**

"She's here" Sensual called as they approached. Divine scanned the tops of her friends, always at the same rundown table for lunch and meeting places. They found it quiet sentimental after Gakre threw up on it somehow. There was Chozo, Vulcan, Cleo, Kat, Rayne, Ashno, Ousto, Nespin, Maur, Niais, Immortal, Emotions, Riri, and Valheita she knew. Then there was the strange mop of dull silver sitting between the different hair colors.

Z741, Night, Tasuki, Rayne, and Tabihito did kung-fu on Tuesdays so they weren't there. Silent Sympathy was at her club, Roukkaku was doing an assignment with Secks, and Kinxed was probably at the cafeteria getting carrots for her Ram. Others she knew were elsewhere.

"Sweet" Chozo said, turning his head to see her. "Divine, meet the new girl of the zOMG! Chatterbox!" Divine pondered on why they let the new girl immediately enter the 'club' they were in. It was just formed so that they could keep in touch better, naming the Chatterbox of zOMG Academy. "Yo, introduce yourselves, I think you're gonna like her Divine" this didn't really reassure Divine as she watched the girl get up and walk over to her.

She had very pale skin, very pale. Her hair was a silver color, but it was very dull to be that color. Her eyes were brown, but a pale shade of them while she had on odd clothes. Well, at least odd to the school. It was the boy's uniform, which all males must wear and is provided for at the week before school started. She was wearing it as if she was wearing her usual day clothes of nightwear. But what caught Divine's attention the most was the thick and large grey jacket she had, buttoned only at the top so it went around her like a shawl.

The object in her bag took up Divine's mind as she wondered why the school allowed this girl to wear whatever she wanted. "Ello" the other's voice was low for a female, and she was pretty much Divine's height. ; A.k.a. being quite short for a 16 year old. "My name is Funcakes Torture. Call me Torture though, no formality please" holding out a hand, Torture smirked. She didn't grin, but smirked smugly. What was so amusing?

A bit uncertain, Divine held out her own hand and Torture gripped it herself, and they awkwardly shook. Well, to Divine it was awkward. The reluctance didn't even phase Torture one bit it seemed. A sudden nudge from Sensual reminded Divine she needed to introduce herself. "Errr... umm... I'm Malevolence Divine...pleased to meet you" she said, still feeling a bit odd in front of the other female.

"Divine" Torture said slowly, as if tasting the name on her tongue. "Ah, what a nice name" after a bit of just standing, Sensual knew she had to break the silence.

"Hey, er, Torture-chan, could you show me your schedule?" Sensual asked. "I want to see who gets to show you around!" complying easier, Torture took out a folded piece of white paper and gave it to the girl. Sensual scanned over the sheet and smiled slightly.

"What's the happiness for? You act as if you were just promised some chocolate" Torture noticed, that sly look on her face. Her eyes reminded Divine of someone that had long been wasted, but glancing over at the paper she knew Torture was anything but a dazed moron. But she only glanced.

"Ohmygawd" Sensual said, turning her head back up to look at the other. "You've got classes two years above you; you're with Bronstahd, Qixter, and Axel most of the time. You must be pretty smart" Sensual offered Torture her schedule back and a large green, showing teeth. Torture smirked more at this comment.

"Well, I'm only 14, what else?" Torture said, as if rubbing it in. "But I don't see why all the fuss is about grades. Numbers, letters, and useless outdoors, they seem to bore me nowadays..."

"Eh, some things can be interesting" Cleo said. "Like projects, they're always fun! And the teachers are great, though the food really isn't... oh, and there's plenty of clubs and events all during the semester! zOMG academy never seems to get boring!"

"Events?" Torture repeated. Divine was sure if her smirk could get wider, it would at Cleo's words. "Hm... hey, who's going to show me around? I may be qualified a genius but I have the finding skills of a sandwich" at this, several people laughed, though Torture didn't herself as her face stayed passive.

"Oh, right. Divine, how about you do it? You're always wandering off to find something new to explore, and I bet you know most of the building's layout. Go show her around, you do have second and fifth period with her" Sensual suggested. Divine's mind clicked on what the red head had said. Remembering what was on the paper, that meant Divine and Torture would be the only two in Qixter's 10th grade period class. A whole hour or more with Torture. No.

Though, Divine blushed slightly at Sensual teasing her a bit. So she liked looking around, did it matter? "Errr.... why not Cleo, she dragged Torture-san here first" Divine truly did not want to lead the girl anywhere.

"That I did. You get to drag her everywhere else" Cleo replied, sticking her tongue out playfully with her buck-teeth sticking out still.

"Why not,-"

"Look Divine-dear, no one else is gonna do it. Best do it now and get it over with, you're not gonna get killed on some little field trip" Kat said. This made Divine take a double look at Torture to make sure nothing sharp could be hidden under those clothes. Crap, she looked like she could hide an arsenal of swords and guns under her outfit. Divine wouldn't even keep her skirt down enough to stop receiving those cat-calls on the way to school.

"Err... fine" the raven haired girl complied, her head lowered as she slunk off. Torture followed her back into the building. Looking over her shoulder a bit, Divine watched curiously as Torture took in her surroundings herself. She was silent, a trait Divine valued herself. Maybe Torture wasn't so bad to be company with?

"Yo, Divine-chan, where's your favorite place to go here?" Torture asked. Mentally cringing at the lack of manners, Divine huffed.

"It's private" she replied and continued walking along with Torture at her heels almost.

"O'rly? Nice. You know, I met this girl and she was in the art room drawing. Looked like a naked woman for a second until she added clothes" the silver haired girl commented. _'So long for the peace'_ Divine thought a bit herself at how unfortunate Iwa was to be caught with someone peeking over her shoulder and watching her draw. So far, Torture turned out to be a major disturbance in people's privacy.

"Yes, her name is Iwa. She's in eighth grade and I'm with her and Kinxed in P.E." Divine replied.

"Oh? But she looks so cute! She looks like a ten-year-old to me" Torture replied, as if her answers were the right ones.

"No, she's twelve." Came the correction. It was flat as Divine wondered how long her patience could last with Torture constantly probing her. No one really has done it before so this was going to require some more training.

"And she draws naked woman? Do her parents know?" Torture asked. What...

"Yes, of course. Come here, I think some others zCB's should be in the Martial Arts room" Divine ordered, not wanting to go off on the poor girl. It was enough with others trying to steal her and then getting those damn skunk-jokes. Torture followed obediently as Divine led her down a hall. Small noises that sounded like 'Hiyyah!' and 'Unf' were heard, grunting as well and what sounded like the smashing of objects behind the door.

Inside was a huge gymnasium, blue mats all over the place and people all clad in white uniform and wearing different colored belts with black stripes on them. Torture surveyed the room and looked up at the ceiling. She then looked over at the people.

"Ah, Divine!" Rayne said, performing the third punch and then low kicking as she said this. This was their Martial Arts practice but most were already good enough to think of other things, muscle memory bringing their bodies into the motions used. "That must be the new girl, right? Rairi told me before he went to his swim lessons. She's so pretty looking!"

"Eh? Pretty? What's that mean?" Torture whispered to herself, but loud enough for Divine to hear. _'I guess she doesn't know what a compliment is either'_ Divine thought as she led Torture over the mats. The others Rayne was with finished the last kick and then they sat down on the mats in a position where their legs were tugged under themselves.

"Well, this is the Martial Arts class, which features several methods of self-defense. It's on Tuesdays' at lunch and the members are Z741, Night, Tasuki, Tabihito and I. There are other classes of course but this one just features Brown Belts." Rayne explained.

"Uh-huh" Torture said. She then looked around a bit. "Saina would join..." that last sentence was only a murmur, but Divine was close enough to hear the silver haired girl whisper it.

"Well, we better be off. You still need to train" Divine said and scurried off with Torture following in a dismal haze of confusion. Maybe there was something more to Torture than what the outer layer held. This was just sparking trouble Divine knew, and she had never been in trouble so now was not a good time to start. As they began to cross over to the other side of school, Divine noticed how quite the other had become.

She had shown Torture the other rooms she would have to get to, which were scattered all over the school and some were even up on the second floor, and was now going to show her where Bronstahd taught Science. Then she would show where Qixter taught P.E. and she'd be done. There was an odd aura surrounding Torture, and she didn't want to be near it much longer. It reminded her of when she was younger.

"Well, according to your schedule, you are to come here for sixth period. Don't worry, Chozo, Sensual, and Gakre will be in this one with you" Divine explained. The room was clean of course, and had high counters with stools for students to sit in. A marble counter was in the front for wood was known to be dissolved much easier. A cabinet was located at the back of the room that held beakers, microscopes, and other things as the whole opposite wall was a glass window. It was easy to daydream in this class.

"Ah" Torture said, acknowledging Divine's words.

"Now for fifth period class" the raven haired girl said, and began walking off again. Torture followed her of course, but she kept looking around.

**Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes**

There were three doors on the lower level of the school that led to the back of it, and there was a whole field that was used for track, soccer, football, baseball, and other sports like tennis and volleyball. "Here, we do P.E. There are many sports we do each day"

"Is there dodge ball?" Torture asked.

"Yes, zOMG academy's prime sport is dodge ball and it's done almost twice a week" Divine answered.

"Is there ballet?" what of all the questions Torture could've asked it had to be ballet? Divine did not think Torture would be able to do ballet. She probably was a novice in it but enjoyed the sport at well. Divine shook her head and a twinkle lit up in Torture's eyes for a brief moment.

"Well, I'll show you the locker rooms since I'll be with you solely for the next period, fifth" Divine said and led the other to the small building in the middle of the track and baseball fields.

**Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes**

"Eh? Qixter-sensei?" Divine questioned as they entered the girl's section.

"Ah, I knew one of you would bring her here" the man replied. Torture quirked an eyebrow at him slightly. "Since Torture's only gotten here a month after school started, we need to sort out the chaos of back-to-school first. She needs a place to put her uniform and there is no lockers available at the moment so..." as he cut the sentence off, Divine was sure she'd want to ask Sensual again why she had to be the one to show Torture every place she knew about zOMG academy.

As Divine opened her mouth to protest, the bell run and her voice was drowned out. Qixter took his leave swiftly, not wanting to be caught by the female students. Sighing in defeat, Divine took Torture over to her locker. When Divine turned, Torture's eyes were hazed over and she accidentally had face meet metal and just stayed there as other females filed in to change. Staring, Divine pondered why Torture just walked into her locker.

"Eh, sorry" Torture replied, rubbing her nose a bit. It didn't look sore at all. Divine shrugged it off and dialed in the number for the lock, opening the slim locker and pulling out the P.E. uniform. It changed for the sport and today would be baseball. The normal uniform for the sports was a white t-shirt with purple edges and purple shorts. Purple was their main color for it represented the Null Fragments, the school's team of elite sport prodigies'.

Torture slipped her arm back behind her and produced the same uniform, Divine just noticing that Torture carried her own backpack. It was in a side belt and a box-shaped bag attached to the right side. The cloak-like jacket Torture wore hid it up until now and Torture unclasped the last button, allowing her jacket to fall to the floor.

Blushing slightly, Divine un-did the tie and began to take her shirt off to change. Torture un-buttoned her top and began to reveal the white black-tie shirt underneath. She then carelessly took the under part off and Divine stared a bit. No, it wasn't because of Torture's bust at all. Bandages were wrapped around her midsection and went up over her breast, as well as going further down beneath the pants. Several were around her shoulders and went down to her elbows, then a few around her wrists. There were also some of the wrappings around her neck.

Swiftly, Torture had the short on, which went down to her hips as she slid off her pants. More bandages Divine would see that rounded around her knees and a lot were around her heels and ankles. It was odd for Torture to hide this under three layers of clothing but Divine guessed it'd be a bit odd if she wore them in the less-clothed female uniform, which was like a sailor-girl's dress in a way.

"Oi, Divine-chan, you want to go out in your underwear?" Torture asked teasingly as Divine noticed she had taken her shirt off and her skirt was already being pulled down by herself. She was only in a grey tube top-like bra and panties, which made it embarrassing as she blushed pink. Torture chuckled as she sat down and waited for Divine to finish clothing herself, which was very quick.

They came out, almost last, and assembled in to a line as Qixter came out. He assigned two people as team captains' and they began picking people.

Soon, Divine was picked. She watched as everyone began to leave, Torture almost being the last one standing.

"Eh, Carrie, pick which one you want, the new girl or the other one" Shadowdeath said, a slightly superior look on her features. Carrie swiftly stuck her tongue out at the other before looking over at the two. Torture remained unfazed as Carrie looked between them.

"The new girl" Carrie decided, Torture going off to stand next to Divine as the other one went to Shadowdeath's side.

"You're going down!" Shadowdeath said.

"Not if I bring you down first!" the other replied as they began to butt heads once again. It was odd to know they were good friends.

"The teams are set, let's play!" Qixter announced as everyone ran into position.

"So... who bats first?" Torture asked.

**Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes**

**I at least know the main characters are Divine and Torture. All should be fine until we need someone else.**


	2. Sing, Sing, Sing On A Pole

**Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes**

**Divine's Schedule-**

**First period: Computers- JK  
Second Period: Writing- Qixter  
Third Period- Math- Bronstahd  
Fourth Period- Art- Axel  
Lunch  
Fifth Period- P.E.- Qixter  
Sixth Period- Social Studies- Bronstahd  
Seventh Period- Language- Bronstahd**

**Torture's Schedule-**

**First Period: Language- Bronstahd  
Second Period: Writing-Qixter  
Third Period: Social Studies: JK  
Fourth Period: Art- Axel  
Lunch  
Fifth Period: P.E. - Qixter  
Sixth Period: Computers- Axel  
Seventh Period: Math- Bronstahd**

***Waves***

**Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes**

"Strike three, you're out!" Qixter announced. Dani sighed and went back to the dug-out, looking tired and flushed. Her friend comforted her at the loss as Torture's name was called up. She rolled her eyes a bit and got up slowly, walking at a slightly lower than average pace. She grabbed a bat and stood into position.

Immortal pouted slightly and gripped the ball in her hand. Torture nodded for the other to pitch. Divine couldn't help but notice the haze was back into Torture's eyes, though it looked like it was parting again. Immortal through the ball, Torture squinting as it got nearer to her.

A crack was heard and the ball flew over the field as others tried to catch it.

"Run girl!" Carrie cried. Torture nodded and began to move her feet.

_'BAM'_

Falling onto her rear end, Torture looked dumbly at the metal pole her face collided with. Divine noticed that the girl's eyes were back to looking like tart chocolate. As a few facepalmed and others laughing, Torture got up and sped off. She quickly side-stepped Roukkaku, making him eat dirt unfortunately, and got to second. Divine was a bit stunned why Torture had hit herself by walking into the metal pole, but she then remembered Torture walking into the locker.

There was something odd about that.

After a few more people at bat, Divine was called up herself. Torture had only made it to third base and they needed several more strike to win. Like it mattered Divine pondered as she took the bat and felt its weight. A reasonable amount as Divine signaled for Ashno to pitch. The ball came and with a low smack, it was sent aiming for people.

"Zohmygawd!" Morsus yelped, falling to his knees and clutching himself. Divine knew she should've swung further up but she didn't have time for that as people pressured her to go. So she did. As Qixter helped poor Morsus, Divine past first base. She could see Torture waiting right outside the dug-out. Passing second as Luizianne went for the ball, she continued running at her usual pace. Jogging.

Screw what the others said, she wasn't getting all sweaty. Finally, she paced third and made it home after Riri got hit in the head with the ball instead of catching it. Truly some people could not do baseball safely.

**Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes**

"Yosh! Nice game, right? We got tied" Torture commented, following Divine as they both ended up going to the same part of the school.

"I guess. I think I owe Morsus an apology now though" Divine replied, a tired look in her eyes. She did not favor P.E. much, too much sun and her skin was sensitive.

"That was so cool; he was like 'HOLY CRAP!'!" Torture said, trying to mimic a face of surprise and pain. "And then he went down. That's my favorite part about the male species"

"What? Their... err... private?" the red eyed girl asked, a bit disturbed.

"No" the silver haired one said. "I'm talking about their weakness to the opposite sex! So fascinating to watch them drool and then act all tough stuff! You know what Divine-chan, I am SO gonna go off to a karaoke bar tonight and seducing them for the Hell of it!"

"That seems.... mean"

"Not really, guys are usually thick-headed. Once they find another eye-candy, they'll forget about me" Torture said, still smug. Divine wondered how the other could stand being in such a thick jacket, it was around 98 degrees.

"Uh-huh... well, before I go to class, mind telling me why you smacked into a pole?" Divine then asked. Torture seemed to think about this for a second as Divine waited outside the classroom door.

"I can tell you if you go with me" Torture answered after a bit. Not what Divine expected.

"Can't you tell me now, I'm almost late" Divine protested.

"Nope, I'll wait for an answer until the end up school. But, I hate waiting so I might just end up coming for you sooner" Torture said and hurried off to Axel's class. That woman could not be seen without an axe. Never.

A bit distressed, Divine wasn't sure whether to accept the offer or deny it. The fact Torture could end up walking into everything did seem odd, and Divine was strangely drawn by the smug aura that wafted around Torture proudly. Though the outer layer just seemed snarky, there was probably much more to Torture than Divine had thought. She could not concentrate at all through Bronstahd's classes, neither of them, and as the bell rang, her mind had charted down multiple theories and their ways of actions.

Maybe Torture was scaring herself but didn't want to show it. Maybe she was in an accident. Or maybe she just had a fetish for bandages. That still didn't explain enough and Divine was left with two questions she knew she didn't want to answer. Why was she thinking more about Torture after such a short period of time, and why did Torture have to be right up in her face that second.

"So, yes or no? Simple as that" Torture said her elbows on the desk Divine still sat at and her hands together as she rested her chin on the two appendages. Oh wait, the raven haired girl forgot to think about that. But everything seemed to lead to another question and Divine really wanted to get some answers. This was going to be a troublesome afternoon as she said yes. Torture nodded and took off, leaving the other to exit at a much slower pace. "I'll bring you there after school starts!" the silver haired girl yelled down the hallway.

Giving a small nod, Divine walked through the clean and sanitary hallways Torture had sped through probably.

As she reached the exit, she was almost scared what was going to happen. Was Torture going to drag her off? Was she going to drag her far away to a dark forest? Was Torture going to start groping her and-... wait... there was something worse than an odd woman raping you in a forest. Holy crap did Torture decide to bring along her friend!? Swallowing slightly, Divine pushed open the door and was about to punch the first human being she saw.

Instead, she saw Torture in front of her. Though she was out of arms reach, she could still be punched. Or kicked. Or slapped. Okay, she'll stick to just kicking and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Yo!" Torture greeted, looking up at the sky. "Heh, it's a nice golden color. We need to go if we're gonna be there in time"

"Eh... okay" Divine answered and slowly followed Torture down the road a bit, stopping in front of a purple moped. Interesting.

Torture propped herself over it and motioned for Divine to sit behind her, handing the other girl a blue helmet as she had a green one on her head already. "Yosh, Divine-chan, hold onto my waist. I don't think anyone will be happy if you fell off and died on impact" she teased as the raven haired girl fastened the helmet on. Getting on, Divine nervously looped her arms around Torture's mid-section.

"All right, here we go~!" Torture said and started the motor. They quickly took off and Divine instinctively tightened her grip. Tearing down the deserted road, Torture carefully maneuvered the vehicle through several streets until they hit the more urban area of Gaia. It was near Zen Gardens Divine found as a mix of pink sakura petals began to merge with the green pines. Torture seemed to enjoy herself as she went over the speed limit without care.

"Could you slow down?" Divine asked, raising her voice up against the wind. Torture glanced back at her before sighing and decreasing the speed a bit. It was still pushing wind into Divine's face and she hid slightly behind the grey haired girl.

_'Grapes?'_ _'Didn't know she uses this kind of shampoo'_ quickly realizing she had almost buried her head into Torture's ponytail, Divine almost lost her grip. Now she had a new reason to cover her face, the wind and her beat red blush.

"It's called 'Beautifully Black' since the grapes they used were black ones" Torture said, as if reading Divine's mind. "Whups, we're here!" Torture rounded a corner and parked into a space. Taking the helmet off, Divine shakily got to the ground and looked up at the place Torture had driven them to. Her eyes widened considerably.

"Did you bring me to a strip bar!?" Divine almost screeched, taking in the large red words. 'SENSATION' flashed neon into her eyes as Torture stuck her tongue out.

"What do you take me for, a pervert? No, this place is a karaoke bar, I told you" Torture said, teasing the other a bit as she dragged Divine inside. Looking around quickly, Divine just saw maroon tables and booths and white tables all around. A stage was at the back with a pole and of course she could see a bar with people already drinking over to the far right of the place.

"I brought you here to meet someone. Table for two!" Torture said, calling out the last part. A red head peeked out from the right side, her dark ocean eyes sharp and her skin tan a bit. Groaning, the girl walked over to them and was holding a clipboard. What she was wearing was a pink dress with white ribbons. White stockings, red shoes, and ivory headdress. The girl did not look so pleased to see Torture though as Torture did her.

"Why do you go out and buy prostitutes Torture?" Nami-chan whined slightly. Divine gave her a shocked, confused, and offended look as Torture chuckled.

"This is not a prostitute Nami-chan, this is a classmate. You know that school I transferred to? Yeah, I'm making friends already" Torture said proudly. The short head girl named Nami-chan rolled her eyes and escorted them to a booth at the left side in the shadows.

"Okay, but if you start lip-locking I ain't coming home for dinner for a week" Nami-chan warned. Torture rolled her own eyes this time and grabbed Nami-chan by the front of her dress, pulling her down roughly and connecting their two lips. Divine really did not want to watch as she closed her eyes.

"You know I only got eyes for you, babe" Torture reassured her. "But, two glasses of water anyways. When do we go on?"

"In twenty minutes. More people should be coming soon then" the other replied, checking the clock on the wall nearby before walking off.

"You're homosexual?" Divine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You wear feathers?" Torture replied, mimicking the same face. As Divine scowled, Torture laughed a bit. "Yes, I am. Been going out with that chick for a while now, she's cute- but I've known for a long time I like girls"

"Uh-huh..." Divine said, trying to process what she's been hearing. Lying back, she sunk low in the seat and glared at the water Nami-chan gave her. She had to let Torture drag her here, she just had to. Damn curiosity, it did kill the cat. The raven haired girl was slightly praying satisfaction could bring it back. Soon.

Slowly, other people poured into the restaurant all with eager smiles and eyes. It must be what Nami-chan was referring to. But Torture's talking mouth yanked Divine out of her thought.

"Nami-chan seems like you" Torture commented, leaning an arm on the table. "Short hair, cute face, nice lips, and that delectable blush"

"Are you hitting on me?" Divine abruptly asked, getting a little disturbed. Okay, she was very disturbed and wondering why she hasn't left yet. Wondering very much.

"No honey, just commenting on your appearance" this almost seemed to bring a smile to Torture's face but a smirk was more like it still. "Haven't you ever had friendly affection from another person before? I don't know why everyone refers to it as 'hitting' on someone or going out with them. No offense but I favor Nami-chan any day over you, though by that look I guess you're relieved about it"

Divine stared a bit at how observant Torture was. Though proud, she didn't seem to brag about it at all and often was cheery about things. Suddenly it clicked inside Divine's mind why she wasn't leaving now, why she came in the first place, and why she didn't ditch Torture in the hall during the tour. The complete bitch had an irritating yet enticing nature, which drew people in yet made them wonder why they came in the first place.

Though, saying no to all those things would've been rude, and Divine was never one without her manners.

"Hey, if it isn't Torture" came a voice. Both girls looked over and saw a male with a slash over his face and spiky brown hair, golden eyes twinkling a bit with a broad, toothy smile. Divine recognized him quickly, it was Roukkaku. Ew.

"You're here just to see people strip, I know it" Torture said, sticking her tongue out. Divine remembered Roukkaku being with Torture first period, they probably met each other than.

"Uh, you caught me?" the other joked, scratching the back of his head. "No, I'm here 'cause they dragged me here" as Roukkaku pointed to another table, Divine ducked under hers while praying the cat could be revived now. Pray. Pray. Pray. DAMMIT she said pray.

The table had Chozo, Cleo, Sensual, Ashno, Lam, and Valheita there. It seems they found out about the place and were visiting.

"Don't tell them we're here, I want to surprise them" Torture said, gesturing for Roukkaku to leave. He nodded and walked back as Torture got under the table to see Divine in a fedal position and scowling over the events that were transpiring.

"What? So your friends are here, it's not like I'm gonna make you get up and get naked while dancing erotically around a pole" Torture said. Divine blushed as she was given a mental image of that happening. "Bad use of words?"

"Very" Divine snorted back.

"Well, you're practically invisible against the color black so you shouldn't worry" Torture said, having to pull Divine up. "See? I can't really see you at all besides the feather and eyes. Nami-chan and I will be performing soon, watch us please?"

"If anything goes beyond my comfort join, I'm back under the table" Divine answered.

"Nice logic you got there" Torture said and nodded as she walked over to a door and went through it. Sipping her water, Divine stayed quite as she watched her other friends laugh with each other. Mostly she'd ignore the endless babble unless it was someone asking for help on homework, but this time she quietly tried to listen. It was right near the center of the room, and their loud talks were good enough to hear.

"Fortune-chan just bought the Gogh Reed for the chameleon" Cleo said, smiling with her teeth sticking out.

"Really? For the chameleon ONLY?" Lam asked the ram in her lap and chomping her unnoticed meal.

"Yeah, she told me. Well, she was jumping everywhere until I calmed her down, but yesh, she bought the thing solely for the pink" Cleo said.

"That's Fortune-chan for ya, pinkaholic" Chozo said, smiling slightly.

"And then Gakre had a fit in class because we were dissecting Dionaesil and someone almost slit open one of his tentacles" they continued on, but were hushed quickly when the lights turns off and re-directed towards the stage. All that could be heard really was whisperings of 'the show's on!' and 'Ohmygawd this is gonna be hot'. Divine silently watched as the main focus seemed to be that pole.

Then music began to chime in and Divine was sure if her jaw could, it'd either fall off or drop to the floor at what her eyes were seeing. Torture was in a black lingerie set that awkwardly reminded her of the Alruna's Rose found at La Victorie' but the fabric was less revealing. It seems just styled after the succubus but looked just as kinky to the perverted males (and some females) that had come, purple and red satin ribbons tied over the neck, shoulders, wrists, elbows, knees, ankles, and a large black obi around her mid-section with a red kiss mark on it.

Looking over at the others, Divine could see some were happy, others were shocked, and Chozo just silently drank his tea.

_"I...I'm here to testify  
That you're the only one I belong to  
I don't know where to start  
It turns into an art"_ Torture sang with a microphone headset, smirking as Nami-chan could then be seen in a revealing version of the Inari's Beads somehow, a headband on her head with the ears. She didn't look as happy as Torture but was looking like she could enjoy herself.

"Not to show the world that it was you  
The fact that you and I should meet  
I know where gonna get " Nami-chan continued with the same gear as they sauntered past each other, swaying their hips.

_"Now we're gonna get, get...  
Bombastic Love  
So fantastic'  
Where I'm completely yours and you are mine" _Turning their heads, both girls turned and got close to one another. Lacing their fingers together both sung together.

"And it's gonna be exactly like in a movie  
When we fall in love for the first time" Divine watched, not interested in their bodies like some others were, but their voices. Both did seem into each other, and Divine fully understood now a bit more about the mystery that was Torture. She loved everybody, Nami-chan being the one she let in closer though as they locked lips during the music solo.

Lam had now began cheering happily, rooting them on with the other girls and Roukkaku. With slightly wider eyes, Divine took in the love the two held for each other. Though their love looked far from perfect, it was their natures somehow that fit together. Divine almost envied Torture's life in a way. She was shy, Torture was more than happy to give you her comment. The two were complete opposites almost, sun and moon.

Wasn't that the perfect relationship instead? Instead, Nami-chan was feisty, Torture was smug. The red head did not have patience, Torture liked playing mind games. The two seemed more like stubborn people instead, a magnificent bastard and the tyke bomb. Though Divine was sure she would never view Torture anymore that a friend, there was something that made it okay to be openly affectionate to Torture even though it was considered odd these days.

"Well, that was our show guys! Come back next week and I'm sure we'll be able to put on something just as sexy for you!" Torture announced- hanging off the pole as Nami-chan was doing the splits. Blinking, Divine realized she had begun thinking too hard, she forgot about everything around her. Remembering now, she took a sip of water, her face on fire a bit from the lust-filled air.

"Yosh! Okay, that was awesome, neh Divine-chan!" Torture said; the lights dimming quickly as she plopped down on the couch. "You can ask me questions now"

"Eh? O-oh!" the raven haired girl said, realizing why she agreed to come too.

"I'll start off for ya. I'll tell you why I ended up face-poling at the baseball field" the other said, getting up and drinking some of her own water. "I have shitty vision. It's pretty bad. I mean, sometimes my vision blinks in and out of focus so I have no idea what I'm seeing" her face was filled with amusement, even in the duller lighting. Divine peered at it questioningly, wondering why Torture's voice could be so easy on things.

"Uh-huh... Is there a reason you're so cushy with people?" Divine then asked, wanting to know for herself.

"Meh, the female gender I grew up with, a mother only. She treated me well since I was an only child so affection was a common thing I enjoyed to display, not many people do it anymore. So sad" and even as the words escaped her mouth, Torture's face was still passive with that smirk and stoned eyes. Looking deeply, Divine searched for any emotion other that amusement but came up with nothing.

"You're pretty hard to read, you know that?" Divine said, pouting slightly. Torture stared at her, Divine catching a glimpse of shock in the other's eyes. Maybe there WAS something more to Torture then she let off. Definitely seemed suspicious for a person to wear a grey sweater, look stoned most of the time, and be willing to make-out with you even though she doesn't care about you truly.

"What an odd question for a normal girl" ... normal? The ruby red eyes that was Divine's twitched a bit as she regained her own composure, less quickly but she became indifferent again. Well, as much as she could at the moment. "If you are wondering, I had a bad experience during the earthquake several years ago during the Gambino accident"

"What kind o-"

"Hide" Torture said, slipping under the table. Divine stared at the empty seat for a second before something grabbed her hips and yanked her down under the table. A hand pressed to her mouth, Divine was about to start kicked, but another hand grabbed her hands and pushed her down into that doggy-style position. One hand over her head holding her face to the carpet, and the other around her waist as weight was over her. Great, was she getting humped or something?

"You did say you didn't want your friends seeing you, right? Well the bathroom's this way and the lamb-chop's coming" Torture whispered, her mouth near Divine's ear as the girl looked up from under the long tablecloth. Lam's hooves were easy to spot on the floor as they walked past the table. But they stopped right in front of it and Divine almost kicked Torture in the face from shock.

"Umm... miss, miss, I think this table needs to be cleaned. No one's here" Lam said to a waitress passing by. Nodding, Nami-chan told Lam where to go from the dark corner and a bit of clanking could be heard from up above.

"Shit, she's swiping our drinks" Torture said, chuckling a bit and burying her face into the back of Divine's neck to muffle the giggling. This felt SO DAMN awkward.

"Yo, Torture, stop molesting the poor girl if she's not a prostitute and drink your drinks. Then go home, and try to stay decent" Nami-chan whispered, lifting a bit more of the tablecloth up to see them. Her eyes looked tired and disdain was spread over her features. They at least looking in love when they danced around that poll at least. Now, the red head just looked like she caught a couple of stowaways.

Torture smirked and gave her the thumbs up as Nami-chan let the tablecloth drop. After a few more minutes and Divine aching to correct her back, Lam finally came out, passed them, and headed back to the table. Sighing as Torture finally got off her, Divine slowly crawled up to sit back properly at the table. Cracking her back a bit stretching, Divine noticed Torture just drinking her beverage nonchalantly.

"Don't you ever get tired?" the red eyed girl asked, head tilting a bit.

"No, I'm pretty healthy. Plus, my mom always did activities with me so I'm usually always lively. It gets hard to fall asleep though" Torture replied, downing the rest of the glass and laying her head on the table.

"Oh... wait, 'did'? Something happened to your mother?"

"No, she's very healthy, don't worry Divine-chan" Torture assured. Divine looked warily as she found Torture looked... well, tired. Karma?

"Er, you seem out of it now, is something wrong?"

"No much, Nami-chan just spiked my drink with... "Torture put a finger to her tongue before replying, "three ounces of sake and three ounces of Viagra"

"What!?" Divine asked, whispering harshly as to not attract attention. Her skills of literally blending into the shadows came for a handy reason now. "Isn't Viagra a... a..."

"A drug to help people with faulty erections or unresponsive sexual organs. I am gonna get SO horny soon" Torture said, smiling from ear to ear as Divine knew the effects were beginning to work. Quick, two options, leave in the shadows, or stay and get raped/molested. Her options were fragile and she didn't have time to actually think as the words came out of Torture's mouth. "I can no longer drive at this point, walk me home? I shouldn't be able to walk either"

After no response, Torture calmly just sat up and leaned against the table. "Don't worry, I always have enough self-control to not touch you. If I do, you can throw me into the nearest speeding car, now let's go, you have people worried about you, right?"

"O-okay" Divine stuttered, getting up and following Torture slowly until they were right outside of the building. "Sure you won't try anything?"

"I. Am. Positive" Torture said, face to face with Divine at an alarming distance. It wasn't even one inch and the other could've felt Torture's breath on her mouth. Though it didn't smell of the alcohol Torture ingested, it didn't smell like anything either, and Divine was sure she was breathing on Torture as the said girl began swaying off.

This was going to be a long walk Divine predicted as Torture stumbled and landing face-flat on the asphalt of the ground. Especially since Divine saw the starts brighten up the night sky.

**Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes**

**Revised but not by much. Axel doesn't like the Internet so now I have to type the story. Fun... fun… In a bun… **


	3. Lost In Fog, I Need A Scarf

**Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes**

Looking around, Divine wasn't sure she was happy she couldn't see Torture anymore or scared since someone could attack her at the moment.

"Pedo-bear moment, hell yes" came a sudden voice as arms enveloped the girl's waste.

"HOLY SHIT!" Divine screeched, one leg instinctively lunging backwards and hitting home. It became futile as Divine calmed down, a low chuckling voice that was too familiar to forget resounding near her.

"Pedo-pedo-pedo-pedo" Torture cooed, lips like a fish as she mocked Divine happily, enjoying the raven haired girl's distress.

"Do not do that" Divine demanded, out of breath as Torture let go of her. "Are we close to your house yet?"

"What about your house? I could always drop you off" Torture said.

"Erm, okay, but we'd need to get to yours first, yes" Divine replied, calming down considerably. She looked around and squinted. "This fog is horrible"

"Maybe this will help" Torture suggested. Divine tensed up as Torture took her hand gently, but relaxed once Torture made no further movement but scanning the surrounding area. "My house should be near now, it's a shame I can't use my moped. Come along now, the streets should be deserted now, it's almost midnight" slowly, Divine began to follow her. Unconsciously, the red eyed girl stayed close to the brown eyed one as they trekked around in the dark almost.

"Can you see anything? I can't" Divine said after a while, now more willing to cling to Torture's arm.

"I've been out plenty of times in the dark Divine-chan; you have to train yourself to remember your native instincts. Though, holding onto the nearest thing I guess does seem reasonable" Torture speculated. Divine was sure if she could see anything in this gray haze it'd be Torture's smirk.

"Hmph" Divine pouted as Torture began to walk again and followed her.

"SAINA!" Torture shouted startling Divine as she hugged Torture from behind scared a bit. She hated the night so much, it reminded her of being alone and even if someone was there Divine couldn't see them and that made her even lonelier. "Oh, frightened by the dark? If you can hardly see me Divine-chan then I will talk to you" Divine's eyes softened as Torture turned slowly and wrapped her in a hug, the two girls pretty much the same height. Though Divine neither hugged back or pushes away, Torture seemed fine with that as she cradled the girl in the dark. Slowly, humming was brought to the raven haired girl's ear as Torture swayed back and forth a bit.

_"Cinderella are you really that happy?  
Cinderella are you really that lucky?  
I wanna know is your life like you dream"_ it was a soft, low tone that put Divine at ease. Maybe she could like the dark more... if someone could help show the red eyed girl more about it, she knew what amazing things could come from the night from stories her friends would tell her of camping. She had never thought of the idea before, but camping could be nice then. As Divine though, she let the music begin to become a luscious background music Torture was playing for her. _'She has a lovely voice'_ Divine thought and smelt the black grapes.

_"Here I am, trying to find my way,  
I've kissed so many frogs but I never found a prince.  
I think they lied, I was promised much more than this,  
where's my happy ever after all?_ The chorus was slightly louder, but it was a lullaby sound none the less as Divine thought, her slim, tender, fingers clutching onto the ribbons still tightly wrapped around the other girl's shoulders. She had never really shown anyone how weak she was, mostly because she stuck to the shadows and no one really knew how afraid she was. Divine knew that people only thought she was just quiet and studious. Truth was she wasn't very into learning as whenever she didn't pick up a fantasy novel her mind would wander aimlessly and she almost never got her homework done on time.

And she was quite for she didn't know what to say, always afraid of what others would say in return. Rejection was never a more cold feeling in her heart and she didn't like it one bit.

_"Cinderella is the queen of a kingdom,  
Cinderella got the dreams she was dreaming,  
I wanna know where is my happy end?  
Cinderella got a prince and a kingdom,  
Cinderella got the dreams she was dreaming,  
I wanna know where is my fairy-tale?_

_  
Something's wrong 'cause all my glass shoes break,  
and no one ever helped this damsel in the stress,  
The Hell with this, I'm not gonna waste more time,  
I won't wait and fight, prince show me!"_ Smiling softly, Divine was already accustomed to cursing as Ousto or another louder friend would shout rainbows of words when they did something stupid or incorrectly or fell. Wearing that sugary dress, corset, and wig was not Cleo's best idea.

_"Cinderella is the queen of a kingdom,  
Cinderella got the dreams she was dreaming,  
I wanna know where is my happy end?  
Cinderella got a prince and a kingdom,  
Cinderella got the dreams she was dreaming,  
I wanna know where is my fairy-tale?"_ Slowly Torture stopped and Divine looked up at her, noticing the stop in slow movements. "You're shaking" Torture stated simply as Divine only just realized she was. "Do you have anything to wear that'll help? I'm afraid I'm no good with warmth"

"Err... erm..." Divine stuttered, looking down at her school bag. Torture noticed quickly and smirked slightly, getting Divine's attention back. "Wha...?" the red eyes of the girl opened wider slightly as Torture brought her face close and began sniffing the top of her head, taking in her scent. A bit of shuffling could be heard as Divine was stiff as a rock before something warm around being wrapped around Divine's neck.

This made her luminous ruby orbs widen further as she brought her hands up to feel the material. This was it, the Gimpi scarf she had hidden away on top of all her books. Looking back up at Torture shyly, Divine asked, "How'd you know...?"

"My dear Divine-chan, your eyes tell me everything I need to know..." Torture replied.

"A-am I that easy to read?" Divine asked, a bit worried.

"No, there's something deeper inside you that's too dark for me to dig to. You're gonna have to tell me in words but why push it when I just found out you liked wearing a Gimpi scarf, one of the most prohibited items in zOMG academy?" Torture replied, leaning her forehead up against Divine's. Okay, maybe the dull haired girl was a bit taller than Divine.

"I... I couldn't just leave it useless, my... my... " Stopping, Divine looked solemnly at her feet. Glancing up, she somehow could see what Torture was telling her through those light hazel eyes, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to". But something in the timid girl told her she had to be brave a bit and confess. "... My sister gave it to me before she died..."

"A sister... she must've been beautiful" Torture said, speaking soft and low. She sounded as if her own voice could break Divine if she talked too loud and Torture looped her arms softly around Divine again, Divine quickly clutching onto the other while tears were beginning to invade her eyes. The memories were always painful. "Let me tell you something Divine-chan... even though your sister's in Heaven, remember she can still smile down on you. Don't be afraid, don't be afraid to show emotions you must show, don't be afraid to release yourself, she won't like it if you keep bottling up your feelings"

"Torture... " Divine said weakly, shaking more but it wasn't from the cold. "How could you do this? How can you read people like they're a toy!" as Divine pretty much shouted those words, she was given silence and her grip increased. It was mute as she waited for an answer.

"Practice" were the soft words given. "I learned from practice... with Nami-chan, the girl you met at the bar. She lost her mother and was closed off from everything, like you are now. But I could faintly tell something was wrong by her impatient attitude and her want to get away from everyone. I was stubborn, I still am, and I guess I buried my way into her heart because after finding out her mother was killed in a robbery she broke down her walls and latched onto me. Growing up, she stopped depending on telling me everything and being with me every day, but I know she will never stop loving. Love is one of the, if not only, emotion that can last forever. Though my views on the world are more into fleeting, if anything must be eternal it must be love"

"Your words flow like the wind, so smooth, so...pleasing" Divine whispered, her eyes closed as the tears stopped from trying to overflow her face. "I think you've done this with another person... practice and experience can't be gained in just one session"

"Correct" Torture said, resting her head on Divine's. "You're learning. Saina, the girl I shouted her name out to a bit ago. She's... blank, a shattered document I helped piece together. Well, that's what she said. Society doesn't accept the world's jewels of life and she was frowned upon because she could not and would not interact with anyone. Though a perfect student, she was being forced to do something against her will. There was only one time she yelled and she was expelled and became a drop-out while living with her mother and sister. I guess I wiggled into her life too with a meeting in a truck and the rain and we became best friends. Still void of emotions, Saina cares about life and its wonders now. I'm happy for her, I'm still searching"

Looking up, Divine couldn't realize how that had happened. Torture was giving all her love and care to others and she was using it up? No, that didn't make sense at all. Nothing really made sense to Divine about the grey haired girl but this was odd for her. To not be happy with life...

"Why aren't you happy?"

"Because I have found no purpose. I just helped people with theirs" Torture replied. She let of Divine and looked up. Feeling a bit sad after Torture let go, Divine followed her vision upwards and gasped at the stars that had begun to pierce the hazy fog around them. "Divine-chan, when I die, I want to turn into stardust. Nothing's more beautiful to me than one's happiness and the twilight luminosity of stardust... I will help guide other lost gems in this world, even when I die... when I die..."

Her face became slightly rigid as Divine looked at the myriad of lovely twinkles in the sky. "I see... for me... I want to die fighting for something myself" Divine replied. "And you're right... you do crawl into other people's hearts, attach yourself, and then give them a purpose" as she said this, she smiled a bit and grabbed Torture's hand, the fog now fully cleared almost.

"You're my victim now, eh?" Torture said, chuckling as Divine could see Torture's eyes literally sparkling. They looked so pale and flat it was mysterious for them to shine like that. "I'll need to teach you lots"

"I'll try to learn quickly" Divine answered "But... could we find your house now, I'm still pretty cold..."

"Of course Divine-chan, just make sure Pedo-bear isn't lurking around. He's a riley little bastard" Torture joked as she lead Divine over a street and into a block of houses. Laughing a bit herself, Divine escaped with Torture into the night, listening to the woman talk about how nice the night is and that darkness can become your best friend when you're lonely.

"Just listen to the sounds and make them music for your mind" Torture advised, scanning around some of the houses. "We need to go out into the wilderness, or the park, seriously Divine-chan. The cities with all these houses are blocking out the real gleam of stars. We're screwing ourselves over"

Finally, Torture brought them to a large apartment building near a shopping district. Taking out some keys, Torture opened the front door and walked in, Divine following her. She had to shield her eyes for a moment with her scarf when Torture flicked on the lights. Revealing them again, Divine saw a large hallway that expanded into a room with a couch seen at the end. Walking in with Torture, Divine found the huge couch wasn't just the only thing in the room. A woman looked asleep on it and she was nude.

"Saina, put some clothes on, we're got guests" Torture said, leaning over and poking the breast of the one named Saina. Trying to avoid the essentials, Divine saw that Saina has pale skin, not as pale as Torture's though, and long pale black hair that went to her ankles. She woke up then and Divine saw blank magenta eyes, large but looking so void.

"Guests? How much are you paying her an hour?" Saina said drawly, Divine trying to brush off that odd fact.

"Nothing, she's a friend you asshole" Torture said. It was fun to be an ass to your friends.

"Friend... ah" Saina said, grabbing the pillow her head was on and walking calmly up the stairs that spiraled near the hallway. Divine closed her eyes until Torture told her it was okay to look.

"Well, anyways, I should probably go make us some dinner while we wait for you to call someone to pick you up, or do you want me t drive you home?" Torture said.

"You can't drive... and I don't own a cell phone" Divine reminded.

"You don't? Cool, we don't either. Well, Saina does but her little sister Raavie got a hold of it and fed it to her rat. She now only has two rats left" Torture said, going into a room near the supposed living room.

**Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes**

**_No cliffhanger at all. So sad. Maybe no to you, but to me I love cliff hangers._**


	4. Seike

**Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes**

After waiting a bit on the couch, Divine saw the mop of dulling silver hair that was Torture's. The pale girl was holding a tray with food and some beverages. Resting the plate down over on the table that was in front of the couch, Torture sat down near Divine and picked up the item that looked like a rock. She brought it slowly over to Divine's mouth and gave her a reassuring smirk. Looking down at it, Divine finally opened her mouth and Torture plopped the food in.

Chewing, the raven haired girl found that it had chocolate in the middle. "That's a normal dessert from where I come from" Torture explained, holding on up. Nodding, Divine swallowed and Torture went off to get something else, whatever it could be.

The large closing of a door rang through the house and Divine wondered why Torture would slam a door. Curious now, she got up and peeked over into the next room. Finding her answer, Divine gave the large iron door a questioning look before going back to the couch and gracefully scooping another of the treats into her mouth. They sorta were like a type of bread on the outside with a smaller ball of chocolate on the inside.

Finally, Torture came back. Divine instantly spotted the twinkle in the other girl's eyes as she held her hands behind her back and grinning wide. "Yo Divine- chan, have you ever heard of a 'kitsune'?" the grey haired girl asked her. Tilting her head a bit, the other pondered a bit about it.

"Aren't those nine-tailed foxes?" she replied then and Torture nodding enthusiastically.

"Right." and with that, Divine heard something walking closer. It sounded like the noise someone made when they were using a cane, something clacking against the wooden ground. Something then poked out from where Torture had gone before revealing itself more. It was a large head of what Divine guessed what a kitsune was, and it was three times the size of Torture's own cranium.

A mask, like most kitsune would wear, was over its face. The object was sleek, white, and had two blue stripes going over the eyeholes. Though she couldn't see the eyes themselves, the eyeholes look like they were just painted on too. Smooth brown ears could also be shown and light cream fur under the mask. When the kitsune finally walked from behind Divine's line of sight and to behind Torture, she couldn't believe it really that Torture apparently had a kitsune. Weren't they just methodical?

Eight long tails blazed behind the beast as the tips were still behind the wall, and its legs were uniquely pointed, looking like they could stab someone. Then, something perked Divine's attention. "Wait... the thing has eight tails" she confirmed, counting them again quickly before they moved and she had to restart.

"Correct; Divine-chan. This is Seike (seh-ee-keh) and he's just a toy" she said, finally showing her hand. On them looked like blue strings, but they led back to Seike, obviously attached. "He's a puppet, a tool... a playmate and a wonder too"

"How'd you..." Divine couldn't finish the question; she was too shocked at Torture's ability. The younger was a puppeteer.

"Make him? Simple, I just looked at all the drawings and stories of one and then created blueprints. Wasn't hard to get the wood since I had to buy it, and the tools to making a puppet aren't that hard to find. As well, the eight-tails things..." as Torture's explanation began to slow down, Seike's tails began to move a bit more frequently, weaving around each other. Then, the ninth one appeared. It was obvious for the last was made of brown-ish looking steel and it was, due to the gleaming and the sharpness of the last one, which looked like a stinger to make the whole tail look like a scorpion's tail.

"That's pretty incredible. What are you controlling him with?" Torture then seemed to think of it and then walked over and sat down next to Divine again. The black-toned girl watched, mystified, as Torture's handmade brilliantly odd and complicated gestures to make Seike move- and he did. He walked calmly over to now being resting behind the couch and moved his head to be slung over and rest in between the two girls.

"Don't actually know myself..." Torture answered finally, scratching the back of her head. "I know others can't do it though, probably most others"

"I see" Divine said, gently bringing up a hand to strike Seike's chin. There was no yip, no mew, and no sound when she did so, so the girl was sure Seike was void of feeling. He didn't seem to be alive really only when being touched, the mask covering his face perfectly.

"Seike's a nice fella... though he's a bit hard to use, I need more practice with using only three digits for him" Torture explained, sticking up three fingers and moving them. Seike got up and walked around them, and he didn't do anything but that.

"How come, it looks like you can do it" Divine said, awestruck. She knew puppetry was difficult, the way you needed to move your hands and tilt things, but people had to use other methods like attaching strings to their fingers or using blocks of wood. Another method required much skill, dexterity, and time to learn well. "How long have you been doing this?"

"Three years." Torture replied, letting Seike go back to his previous spot behind them. "As well, please stop with your questions for now, I need to let Saina know something" as Torture got up, Divine decided to wait again on the couch. Once the other disappeared, leaving behind the other girl and the large kitsune puppet, Divine turned over on the couch to view him more up-close.

The fur was plush, and sleek; oddly feeling like actually fur of something. The ears... they didn't seem real though, they were like wood and they felt like wood. The tails, the last one tucked away again, were very soft and it seemed one could sleep very contently wrapped in the appendages. And finally there's the body. It felt very sturdy and tough while the legs also seemed to be very strong as well.

People talking, coming closer, alerted the raven haired girl as she spun back around on the couch, hearing what the two others were saying.

"No! I said, 'Holy mother stinking' crap' as she hugged that dog. I didn't say curse there" was Torture's slightly annoying and low voice.

"Well, it could be considered cursing if you consider the 'crap' part" Saina said, who had a flat voice almost.

"What are you, a preacher? No; and besides, Raavi's already heard me swear like a drunken sailor before"

"Touché, but such words are not good to say. Kids are like parrots but with better memory, they can repeat everything you say quiet correctly"

Finally the two came down and Divine was happy Saina was fully clothed this time. "Shouldn't we try to call your family Divine-chan?" Torture asked.

"But you said the house didn't have one" Divine reminded, Torture nodding.

"Yes, but Nami-chan does and it's in her room. Just have to break the door down" Torture replied, smirking wide.

"That seems highly dangerous" Divine noticed, questioning Torture a bit on why she would break a door down for a phone.

"Meh, everything must be repaid" Torture said, jogging back out of the room and leaving Divine with Saina. The other black haired female then laid back down on the couch with blank eyes, just staying there like last time.

"Torture's a pretty complicated person" Saina said, Divine turning her head to look over at Saina. Listening, the red-eyed girl wondered how complicated- Torture seemed like a ton of gears Divine had never seen before, all spinning now. "She's also doesn't know when to stop and think about herself, she's a selfless person. Snarky and smug, but selfless none the less. I watched once as she ran up to the ninth floor of an apartment to save a trapped parakeet when the fire department wouldn't"

A large banging was heard before another odd sound, and Divine realized Torture was also willing to carry out whatever she said. As if reading the other's mind, Saina continued. "Yes, Torture is a woman of immense self-resilience. At a young age she did everything she said she'd do, being given a lifetime of hardships, some even still with her. Don't give her pity, she hates it though"

Divine mumbled a small 'uh-huh' before the sound of Torture's feet resounded through the house and she skidded back into the room with the phone and chunks of wood in her hair, sawdust on her clothes, and her right leg scratched up. Before Divine could ask, Torture beat her to it. "Wondering' 'bout how I look, eh? So, when trying to use an axe to break down the door, I had to go use one of those large razor-bladed machines to make sawdust out of the door, but it took too long so I ended up just stamping my foot into the thing and broke it off its hinges. But I got the phone!"

Handing Divine the phone, Torture plopped down on the couch like Saina but with a triumphant smirk once again on her pale white features. Looking down at the cell phone, Divine slightly felt like she wanted to stay for the night, but she knew she needed to go home or else the other person living in the house would call the cops. Though, only when she realized Divine wasn't home.

Dialing up the number, Divine petted Seike again absentmindedly. Finally, it seemed someone picked it up.

_'WHAT!?'_ with the sudden voice, Torture's eyes snapped open and she fell of the couch. Saina stayed emotionless with her hands over her ears, and Divine held the phone away at arm's length.

"Uhh....sister, it's Divine..."

_'Oh yeah? Well you better get your rear home soon, its past midnight now!'_

"That's the problem... I don't think I can walk home"

_'Ugh, you little brat I sometimes wonder why I have to take care of you anymore if you're just gonna go walking off anyways'_

"No... a friend just took me out tonight and we ended up going back to her house instead an-"

_'My little baby sister's a lesbian!? What would mom and dad think about it?'_ Divine hated it when her sister talked about them, and she would bring them up every _goddamn_ day.

"I'm not a lesbian; I've never kissed a person you know. But anyways, I do need you to pick me up"

_'Like, no shoot Sherlock! Why do I always need to get you? Oh yeah, you don't have a car nor a driver's license, get your lover to drive you'_

"She is not my lover," Divine nearly growled, Torture listening to the conversation by having her head on the other side of Divine's. Personal space was not an issue with this girl. "As well, she doesn't have a car"

_'Then how does she go places?'_ walking could be an answer, or running. As well, maybe Torture flew to school every day. Long story short, there were plenty other ways. Divine was about to reply, but Torture grabbed the phone instead.

"So sorry Divine-chan's sister, but I got drunk and she had to escort me back home, which was close enough. I'm no drunk now though but I left my moped back at the place we were"

_'Divine! Is this your lover? You sure it's a girl?'_

Torture looked at the phone a bit before feeling her breasts a bit, and then returned to the phone. "Yeah, I'm sure I'm female, but I'm not Divine-chan's girlfriend" Torture replied. Divine could not believe Torture just checked her gender. As well, the girl should really change or something.

_'Fiiiinne, believe whatever you want. Tell me where to go and I'll pick up the little brat for ya'_ as Torture gave her sister directions, Divine ate another of the candies in the large bowl and tied to muddle over how Torture could react when her sister arrived.

Probably will be just herself, like a smug snake, and become unaffected to her sister's constant insulting. Or not care and ignore her. Or, become so offended, she won't talk to Divine anymore. Though the first seemed most likely like Torture, Divine didn't really want the last to happen at all.

"Yosh, she's coming to pick you up soon" Torture said, closing the phone and setting it down on the table. She stretched a bit and then laid back down. "We should hang out more at our houses or somewhere more, I'd especially like to see your own house. You sister seems to be a hoot!" Okay, at least predicament one seems even more plausible.

"Uh.... okay?" Divine replied, not sure about whether she should've said no or continued with yes.

"Divine-san" Saina then said, getting both of the other girl's attentions. "Why are you wearing a Gimpi Scarf? I know they're not allowed at all at the zOMG academy"

"Well... erm... my sister gave it to me before she died so I treasure it, but it seemed Torture found out and had me wear it for the first time in months" Divine said, a bit nervous and fidgety now. Still, she felt like she had to tell them about it. She didn't really have anyone to talk to she could rely upon, though it seemed strange with the girl she's only met yesterday. "The Gambino accident three years ago triggered it since my sister was a volunteer there. The earthquake then happened so my sister was somehow diagnosed with an illness that would kill her. She gave me the scarf as a goodbye gift"

"The Gambino accident and the earthquake, eh? Seems that more and more people were found killed in that event that people thought" Torture said. She then crawled up onto the couch again, which looked like it could fit a whole bus on it, and laid her head on Divine's lap. Looking down, Divine wondered what that twinkle in her friend's eye was for. It seemed a little clouded somehow, hidden in Torture's pale orbs.

Swiftly, the silver haired girl wrapped her arms around Divine's neck and brought her down so that they met face to face. "Must've been hard, to lose a loved one" Torture whispered, as if she didn't want Saina to hear. The words were wrapped in a blanket, but something felt like ice were at the edges of each one too, a laced message- decorated elaborately to distract the person from the true meaning.

A loud knocking on the door then was sounded and Torture was quickly up to get it in less than a few seconds, already halfway to the hall. As Divine watched, she suddenly remembered something. "Eh! Torture, don't open the door like that! Put something on" she cried, feeling it'd be embarrassing to have her friend talk to her sister in almost _nothing_.

"Oh. Yeah" Torture said, thinking quickly before running past them. The loud slamming of the iron door came again but Torture's time in there was shorter and she came out again in a green polo and white shorts. It looked like she was gonna go golfing but it was decent enough as Divine watched the girl, still having the ribbons on, run to the door- which was being banged on constantly at that time.

"Hello Divine-chan's sister" Torture's voice could be heard greeting the other and Divine knew her sister was looking at Torture's odd, very odd, attire.

"My sister's dating a champion of the world's most boring sport?" then came the snotty comment, Divine cringing slightly. She turned towards Saina to ask if Torture really did look like a golfer, but the raven haired female wasn't there anymore.

"No, I fail at golf. Just wearing random things" Torture replied, the footsteps showing that she was leading the other into the room. Divine tensed slightly as she finally saw her sister enter the room. She wasn't that different looking than Divine herself, just having long blond hair in a braid that went to the small of her back and emerald green eyes. The skin was a bit paler in tone though, almost grey, but it was the usual skin of the family.

She was taller of course, being the eldest, and was more 'mature' looking than Divine herself. Not that she really cared but it was annoying and humiliating when others said 'Oh, I'm so sorry for your sister to not have hit puberty yet!' she has, it just didn't really show. Divine was a bit comforted by the fact it seemed Nami-chan skipped that part as well, as well the constant fuss over those weights would be enough to give her a headache.

"What? Not gonna introduce me to your girlfriend, shame on you Divine!" her sister said, pouting childishly. Things like such made Divine want to die sometimes, but it'd be slightly pointless then.

"Fine... Torture, this is my older sister..." pausing, Divine wanted it to look like she was having trouble remembering the name, which only made the other black skinned one angry. "Ireal" she finally said before the older sister opened up her mouth.

"Ireal" Torture said one again as if tasting the name on the tongue. A smirk made its way onto her face as she nodded, as if confirming it. "What a nice name"

"Tch" Ireal scoffed, sticking out her tongue at Divine. "C'mon twat, let's go. I'm tired"

"Okay" Divine replied, getting up. She followed real as they began to leave.

Once in the car Ireal owned, Divine looked out the window and saw Torture waving goodbye. She waved back as Ireal started up the car. Once on the road, Ireal decided to be a bitch.

"So... you not a virgin anymore?"

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

**Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes**

**_The name Ireal means nothing though just thought of it quickly and decided to go with it. Yes. Ireal Malevolence... good enough. _**


	5. Hidden

****

Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes

It was fourth period, lunch within the next thirty minutes or so and many of the kids in the class wanted the lesson over. They found nothing important about art, just saying it was stupid lines and colors mixed into one. Some others, art lovers, said they were just jealous and the once peaceful period lesson turned into a war room with the superiority-complex snobs and the low-I.Q. maggots.

There was, thankfully, a neutral side which was the last desk in the room. Divine sat there all the time, always alone as she watched the others pull pranks on each other using the various utensils meant to create the subject they were working on. Unfortunately, she couldn't hear the teacher well enough and Axel wrote in cursive on the board so she couldn't take notes- so she was slightly failing this class.

Now that Torture was in the seat next to her, she found she had an even harder time concentrating on the scribbled gibberish Axel wrote as Torture could go on and on about mostly nothing important or related to art. Sure it would be interesting how many times the football team beat their arch rivals or how many ways to annoy Tabihito but those were irrelevant to what was now.

Sighing again, Divine wrote down what she saw and then re-read it. 'Sheep go up trench while teething'- no. Erasing again, Divine wished she could see what Axel was writing, and then maybe she could read it better and not fail the class.

Torture's voice had become background music to her now, the loud talking giving her the sense someone was always by her side. It was true, annoying sometimes but true that Torture rarely left her side during school when they were together.

Now, the dull-eyed girl was looking over her shoulder and it was clear she wondered about the grades Divine got in literature. 'Crab go chicka crow can' and 'slapping kiwi fruit yak style' were not the most intelligent things to have written down on paper, especially if it had the words 'notes' on the top and the date.

"Urr.... you hearing Axel-sensei correctly?" Torture asked then, a predicted thing seeing as 'go hide you found tomatoes topless' would immediately need questioning.

"I can't" Divine replied, sighing. "There's too much bickering on the 'art side' and the 'anti-art' side of the classroom so I can't hear her. Then when I try looking at the board, I find I can't read any of it because it looks like nonsense- exactly what I end up writing down instead" Usually Torture would do nothing when Divine told her about a problem, but it seemed okay to the girl in some way. If she kept whining and having Torture fix everything it'd make her feel guilty and probably have Torture feel like trash; which she said she already feels like.

"I see" the usual answer came as Torture retreated to her own work. It wasn't the lesson for Divine quickly found Torture was probably the best artisan in the class. Sculpting wood, making clay figurines, and painting were Torture's best talents, but other ones like origami or making cards she could do excellently as well. Divine glanced over at what Torture sprawled out into her own notebook.

Drawings, tons of them.

Of dogs, of cats, of mice, and of many other things. But it seemed Torture drew mostly Seike, the kitsune's design plans or just simple drawings of the beast (she had yet to know which gender it is) all over numerous pages. Then, Torture flipped to a page far away from the others and began drawing. Divine scrunched up her nose slightly and pouted. Whenever Torture drew something, she always covered the whole thing with her head, arms, and torso and leaned over the whole thing so it was obscured from view.

Rolling her eyes slightly at the childish act, Divine once gain tried to read what was on the board. 'Ice cream nuggets used Styrofoam'... okay, still no good. Snorting a bit, Divine knew Torture was caught up with drawing too much at the moment so she just slipped her hand into her bag and began to stroke the worn scarf and remember when she had her other sisters, the one she knew love's was unconditional-especially after their parents died.

__

The middle child of the three girls was about to walk out the front door of the house they all owned, being the only one that worked really. She was 17, turning 18 soon and would finally be able to work legally at her job-Ireal being two years older than her. Almost out, she felt a sudden and slightly needy tug on her coat sleeve and looked behind then downwards. Her eyes softened as she looked into the pleading eyes of their youngest sisters, Divine.

"Ane-chan (Used when speaking to an older sister)... please don't go, I'm lonely" the younger said, at the age of innocence but yet change. Things were switching for her and the older sister knew she had to be with Divine to help her with it- the younger was always so fragile.

Smiling gently, Yuugasa (Should mean Grace) bended down and gave a kiss onto the other's temple. "I'm very sorry imoto-chan (Used when speaking with a younger sister), but I need to go. You understand, right?" she felt her heart sadden considerably as Divine's eyes looked downcast and nodded. The large jeweled hairclips on her head shaking a bit. They were much too big her head right now, but they would be grown into of course.

"I do ane-chan... will you be able to come home tonight?" Divine then asked that hopeful look in her bright starry eyes again. Yuugasa looked a bit taken back at the sudden change of mood, but smiled brighter as she nodded, ruffling Divine's hair a bit.

"Of course, I promise imoto-chan" and with that, Yuugasa had left the house for work. Divine smiled and nodded to herself.

"She promised" the young girl sighed dreamily before going to wake the other, not so pleasant sister to get her to go to college- which would be in thirty minutes.

"AH! YOU LITTLE BRAT, WAKE ME UP SOONER OR SO HELP ME!"

A little black blur ran about the house, a larger one with blond hair following it with lethal intentions.

Divine stared at the front of the board, just remembering the past. It seemed just like art to her, beautiful but very hard to make again. Nothing looked the same as the other, not even in clones it seemed. Before she could remember another though, the bell rang loudly and everyone almost dashed to the door and got stuck in it. The short haired girl turned her head and found Torture with her head still down.

It seemed odd to her for Torture was a very fast sketcher, usually being able to draw five different things in the elapse time of one period. But there she was, still almost mindlessly doodling down something. Wondering what to do, Divine wasn't sure she should disturb Torture or tell her lunch was now.

"Etto... erm... Torture" Divine said, which actually got the others attention quickly.

"Oh... eh, class's over? Lunch?" she said, blinking her eyes a bit at the realization. Both had been in their own worlds for the past thirty minutes, so not much seemed to have been done. Divine nodded and got off the chair they usually sat in. Torture got up herself slowly, the notebook closed to Divine's chagrin as Torture seemed a bit lost. It sorta seemed like she's never had this happen to her for some apparent reason.

"C'mon, I don't think Cleo will be that unwilling to drag both of us to the cafeteria" Divine said, as if teasing the other a bit. She had grown fond of Torture in the short time that was for sure. She had thought her heart lost interest long ago the lifeless hand of her sister slipped out of her grip. Biting down the misery, Divine walked with Torture following her. The girl was wearing that very, very large cloak again and Divine was very tempted to ask her why she was wearing that if they already has uniform jackets to wear.

"Neh, why do you get to wear that bulky thing, it's not like you actually need it" Divine said, finding that the temperature was above average. Any normal human would probably only be wearing a tank top and undies if they could by now, yet Torture was in a large article of clothing that was covering 90 percent of her body, was made of wool, and was grey. It looked very heat absorbent.

"Hm, I like to wear it. As well, I was allowed to because Saina's mother pulled some strings. Don't really care though" Torture said. Divine quirked an eyebrow, she hadn't seen any parent in the house; maybe Saina's mother was doing something like grocery shopping.

"A mother? I guess that's good since someone had to take care of you three, right?" Divine said, trying to confirm what she had heard. It's not that she was jealous, no not at all, she was curious about how the three lived in such a large house and only now find they actually have parental (or lack thereof) surveillance.

"Meh, she's usually at work ya know. But Ms. Sama is a woman you'd find easily, always clad in black and wearing a large hat. I can barely see her face sometimes" Torture replied, the two now near the doors of the outside where Cleo or Kat or Maur or Lam (or all four) would be there to drag them to the table and pout childishly at the two for being 'late'.

"Her name is Sama?" Divine asked; a little puzzled over someone that would name their child their higher up.

"No, it's Ms. Sama" Torture replied. "She's completely single, which makes me wonder how she had Saina and Raavi, though I guess sperm these days can be bought so..." Torture ended her sentence there as she pushed open the door and let Divine go out first, being like a complete gentlemen sometimes. Divine usually wondered if Torture was born a gracious man of honor in her past life or something.

"AH! There you two are, you're late!" Cleo yelled after spying them. She stomped over to them, grabbed both by their arms, and then began to drag both by their wrists to the table. Torture looked at the clock above the door to show when it was time lunch was over.

"Divine-chan... we're three minutes early to lunch" Torture whispered to her, Divine nodding as she noticed.

****

Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes

"So, what's everyone gonna dress up for Halloween for? It's in a couple of days now!" Cleo asked, attracting the other's attentions. A few became enthralled by the question and others simply answered it.

"What do you think you'd be Divine-chan" Torture said, looking over at the other. She was usually the one to also ask Divine the same question and Divine found it hard to give anyone besides a teacher the answer to anything unless it was Torture. Well that sometimes got her in trouble but oh well.

"I don't really know" though that was the most common reply, Torture usually got her going onto what she would do- which usually ended up as nothing but then would go from that to a cape and hat to a full-on frilly dress she'd have to walk around in for the next three hours. Not so pleasant when she's in it but Torture bought the dress already and she couldn't turn it down. Who knew going to RPG club for the day could give you a rash in a very tender area.

"I'm going as a mummy" Torture told her, always being the one to let the two know what they were doing. Then this would make Divine quirk an eyebrow and ask why. Torture would tell her she's doing it because she thinks it'd be cool, like always. Things seemed to have dipped into a routine for the few days and since Torture kept asking Divine questions it was molded into such. Divine never stopped being puzzled by the other though.

"So you're going as a mummy because you think it's cool?" Divine repeated. "How are you going to do that?" the same questioned followed such, and it'd keep going in the familiar cycle until lunch was over or Torture had to go home, her moped back by her side.

"Bandages gauze, or maybe lots and lots and LOTS of toilet paper!" she exclaimed in a hushed tone, the two crowded at the large table still. Torture even suggested Divine could sit on her lap even though the red eyed girl was bigger. Divine blatantly refused while blushing a bit. "Yo, you should go with me! I need to go since Saina's little sister is too hyper to NOT be locked in the house for Halloween. Well that or we come up with an excuse for buying 800 gallons of cement to board up the windows to the neighbors"

"Saina-san has a sister?" Divine asked a possible break in the routine for now.

"Oh, yeah! Forgot to mention her. It's so ridiculous since she's like screaming all over the place and never stops moving" Torture said, knocking on her head as if it was empty. "Well, Raavi's a hyper young kid; she's like 10 or something years old. Got like...real poofy hot pink hair and neon purple eyes... I think I once threw up after a staring contest with her"

"I... see" Divine replied. Nope, still working. Torture would ask Divine a question, she wouldn't know, Torture would tell the other her idea, Divine would ask a question, Torture would give an outlandish reply, and Divine would stay confused and slightly disturbed. This conversation was just going off from step 4 of the process. Still weird.

"Well... anyways, you wanna come? They'll be candy!" Torture said, almost squealing at the prospect of treats.

"Uhhh..." the dark haired girl replied dumbly, not really know what she was supposed to do. She remembered doing the same thing when her sister was alive but there were only a few times she remembered and most of them resulted in her crying in a graveyard and being ditched by Ireal, who was supposed to have been trick-or-treating with her while Yuugasa handed out candy to other kids.

"I'll come pick you up at 7 then" Torture responded. No matter what, Torture would set when she'd come to bring Divine to an event. Due to her nature, she'd carry it out. Divine has learned it was futile to deny Torture for the word 'no' slipped into one ear and smoothly fell out the other. The pale girl's eyes were always pretty bright too whenever she did that move, and Divine still could only accept. She didn't have homework really on those days, and a little lay back time would do well since she was such an acrophobic hermit sometimes.

"Okay... but what should I be? Shouldn't I dress up or something?" Divine pondered what she would have to wear a bit.

"Ah, but of course Divine-chan. I've got an idea already but it's a surprise for when I pick you up" Torture said, a bit keen on keeping it a secret. Divine pouted at this, the other always kept secrets from her. Not that she didn't enjoy them but that they were frequently things she thought she'd never wear in her lifetime.

"Teeellll mmeeeeee" Divine whined, finding this to be a different tactic. A bit shocked, Torture blinked a bit, then smirked. Okay, maybe pouting like a five-year-old and whining like three-year-old wasn't the best thing to do around the dull-haired girl.

"Hm, a hefty decision you've put on me. Ignore the cute little Divine-chan of her wish or keep the secret a secret" Torture said dramatically and patted the other on the head. She was shorter than Divine by a noticeable height but neither seemed to care about it anymore, Divine was just a quicker grower. "I give, I'm thinking of making you a-"

__

BRIING! BRIING!

Divine blinked a bit as the noise of the bell launched into everyone's ear. She turned her head a bit and realized Torture was gone and off, a slip of tarnished silver hair already through the double doors of the building. The red eyed girl pouted that much more as she went to class.

****

Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes

Quickly running to P.E., Divine found Torture with her top already off. Going over to the locker they humbly had to share, Divine crossed her arms over her chest and pouted as Torture brought the normal boy's uniform shirt over her head and then had it in her arms as she stared back at Divine. Then she smirked again.

"A promise was a promise, I give" Torture chuckled and leaned her forehead against Divine's. "You're gonna be a cute little imp. You know, like the super model succubus Alruna (and her cousin Alurna for the girls)? Yeah"

"Eh...?" Divine asked, now worried how cold she would get from wearing whatever string-bikini-like outfit Torture would get her to wear for the occasion. She's probably end up chucking it in the back of her or Ireal's closet when she got back home.

"Well, you should get ready for P.E., the bell just rung and if we don't get there in two minutes we'll both be late. Here, let me help" Torture suddenly said as Divine placed her bag down on the bench. The silver haired girl grabbed the hem of Divine's shirt and yanked up; hard. 'Eeping' Divine raised her arms and the garment was literally stripped off her body. The sudden rush of cold air did not help as Torture grabbed the bottom of her skirt and was about to pull down if Divine didn't bonk her on the head first.

"What are you doing?" the blushing raven haired girl demanded, her face almost as red as her eyes.

"Helping you get ready for P.E., we've got a minute and forty-eight seconds left now-" Torture almost tripped Divine as she swiftly ended up pulling the other girl's skirt to the floor and around her ankles. Almost about to scream, Divine jumped away from Torture and out of her skirt before reaching into the locker and pulling out the uniform they currently needed to wear. It was getting colder but most kids still wore the t-shirt and shorts.

Torture swiped the shirt from her and pushed her arms up and slipped the thing on. Divine glared at her once the thing was on and Torture let her put the pants on by herself. Torture put both of their bags, almost stuffing they a bit, inside the locker, clacked on the lock, then scooped Divine up in bridal-style and jogging out of the building before the other knew what was happening.

"Put me down!" Divine demanded, blushing as they got in the line the other girls had to line up in during P.E. Many giggles, others blushed, and almost all of them began to gossip of why the two were late, blushing (Divine from embarrassment, Torture from running so fast), and disheveled. Torture put the slimmer girl down and stood next to her as the rest of the female population in the current P.E. class talked about the new 'Cannon Couple' that would arise.

"Great, now even the school is going to think I'm a lesbian" Divine fumed, side-glaring at Torture as their teacher Qixter came out with a clipboard.

"How? I think I'm pretty asexual!" Torture replied, beating her chest with a fist and a triumphant smirk on her face. The bandages were always in the same places on her body, even if she had to go swimming they'd be there. Divine finally realized why Torture wanted to be a mummy. More bandages. Grimacing, Divine hoped bandages weren't the _sole_ thing Torture would wear on Halloween.

"Keep thinking that" Divine assured her sarcastically as everyone shut up and allowed their P.E. teacher to talk.

"Today girls, we will be playing a wonderful sport" Qixter began. Most girls had 'ew' written on their face for it seemed that whatever Qixter said was 'wonderful' translated as 'gross, hard, and dirty' to them. "It's called soccer" many groans were heard and a girl even squeaked 'So disgusting!' into the mix.

Torture smirked as she nudged Dani near her, the girl usually tripping a bit on her own feet a being clumsy sometimes. "Yo Dani-chan, how many girls do you think are gonna start crying over broken nails?"

"I don't know but a lot of them usually gripe" the other replied. Dani-Dear usually looked up to others, her admiration unbeatable but she was also no pushover herself when needed. It was only her feet that kept making her fall. Quiet literally.

The teams quickly became divided and Divine was on the opposite team of Torture's. It didn't bother her much for she was goalie and she'd just have to watch really. Qixter blew the whistle and Torture was off with the ball. She passed it to another kid but the ball was stolen.

As the teams pretty much batted the ball back and forth, Divine began thinking again. Mostly it was just the same gender playing the same sport on different courts of the school but last time with the baseball game they both played together. Now, it was just girls bitching over their nails and others actually playing.

****

Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes

The game continued with a usual tied score. Divine found it became like that whenever she and Torture were on the same team. 6-6 was the score and Tasuki thinks the school is cursed now. Sighing, Divine just got out of her sports uniform and slipped back into her school one while Torture talked to Immortal about the pancakes the school was serving, which suspiciously seemed to turn your tongue red if ingested with grass. Lam has never found a better use of her tongue until now, as a thing to show others.

Once the two were in the hallway again Divine separated with Torture to attend the sixth period class with Bronstahd. As the mentor talked about several things that happened 60 years to 200 million years ago Divine pondered about how she would look in the Alruna thing. It wasn't that she's ever been self-conscious about her looks (and after seeing how Ireal fretted about her own, the younger Malevolence family member wasn't too thrilled to try) but more the fact she'd be revealing her skin more.

A funny idea struck her then. What if she was almost invisible when they went out, it certainly would see embarrassing if what she was going to wear would rival floss. Looking down at her skin, Divine put a hand over another and has somewhat happy to be able to notice one from another. That might be the case during the night but she's hardly gone outside during the night. Then, the memory of walking home with Torture came to her mind. She'd have to ask Torture if she could be seen during the night but the other girl said she could hardly bee see in dark corners. That didn't seem to dissuade the fact Torture apparently could see her perfectly when they walked to the silver haired girl's house; especially in the fog.

Sighing, the red eyed girl just waited patiently for class to be over for the day to ask.

****

Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes

Finally Torture came into the room. (At my school one teacher can teach two different subjects to a class of kids. Is awesome) she sat next to Divine. The red eyed girl decided to ask the other now. "Erm, Torture. I need to ask you something" pale hazel eyes turned to the other and they gave her the ability to continue. "In the bar you told me I was practically unseen, but when we walked to your house you seemed to see me clearly- am I really able to be seen in the dark? I mean, my skin is black and the nights pretty dark so... I don't know"

"Oh, that? Well my eyesight is a bit funky I must tell you so here's my answer, you can be seen during the night if the moon's shining enough, and there's plenty of street lamps (A/N: I want that to become an animated) on the blocks, and your eyes and jewelry pieces shine very brightly when it's dark" the other replied, smirking as Divine blushed cutely.

"Okay..." Divine replied; a bit embarrassed at the answer.

"Don't be so shy, you shine beautifully during the night and even in the dark. Hell, all the time when it's dark you shine" Torture said, glancing over to make sure no one was watching before cupping the other girl's cheek and bringing her forehead to her own and half-smiling half-smirking for the other.

Divine smiled softly too but she noticed that Torture's skin always felt a bit... hard for a normal person's. It never felt real in a way but hey, her skin's black, Lam's skin is white, Vulcan and Sensual were (mostly) blue, and she knew many other students had mechanized skin rock skin, lava skin, ect. Some even had tails like Rairi.

The two parted from that slightly intimate posture together and studied on their 'notes'. Divine was happier that she could at least read what Bronstahd wrote.

****

Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes


	6. Halloween

****

Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes

"So, how do you think I'd look in this?" Divine turned her head up from her homework and made a face the avidly small bikini Ireal was showing her from the magazine. Were women allowed to actually wear something that? Oh the questions Divine did not want answered.

"I don't know" she replied, going back to her homework. Her sister 'tsk'ed at her before flipping through other variations of the same bathing suit.

"Fine, be blind to the world of fashion" Ireal pouted, a common thing it seemed the family would always do when frustrated or didn't get what they wanted. Divine didn't mind being 'blind' to that aspect of life really; she was comfortable at least wearing what she wanted. Right now it was a pearl castaway shirt and a pair of neutral baggy pants that showed her underwear a bit, not that she cared since she was just lounging around at home during the afternoon with her sister.

A knock on the door was heard and Divine knew she'd be the one to get it. Getting off of the bed lazily, she walked to the door and opened it. There stood a smug ball of hyper wrapped in nothing but bandaged. Wait... yeah, _nothing_ but bandages. Divine's mind clicked as she realized tonight must've been the night and she threw Torture a blank expression, feeling a bit dumb.

"Halloween my friend!" Torture reminded her perkily, bringing up a bag that obviously would hold whatever Divine would have to wear. Glancing back, the young raven haired girl was happy Ireal wasn't there to see how revealing Torture looked.

"Okay" she said, turning back to face the other. "But could we go without my sister seeing us almost naked? It'll be embarrassing"

"Sure, you got a phone?" Torture asked. Divine nodded and brought a blackberry out from her pocket of the pants. Torture smirked and nodded as she was escorted quickly and sneakily up to Divine's room. A small gasp came from Torture's lips as she surveyed her friend's room, something she has never seen before.

It had fuzzy blue carpeting and a plushy purple bed. A wooden mirror opposite of it to the wall and a dresser, shelf, and window made up of the same wood. The window looked out towards the road and you could easily see the other houses around. Books and little figurines of various forest animals filled the shelf while the dresser had pretty clay models on top. Another door probably led to the bathroom, the door being white in color like the pillows on the lavender bed.

"Purple. Hm, sexy" Torture said as she opened the bathroom door and walked in; Divine following. White tiles all over the medium-sized room but with a purple mat to stand on in front of the large bathtub that was massive in size. What was odd about it was that it was going into the floor so a big half-circle sized bathtub rested in the bathroom's floor, a sink next to it and the shower head above. The faucet near it as well.

"Quiet a lavish place here" Torture said as Divine closed the door and locked it, just in case her other sister might come looking to see where she was-; when she remembered she had a younger sister.

"I didn't ask for anything this big really" Divine replied as Torture looked down at the tub. Divine slowly stripped down to her undergarments and then took those off after Torture told her the suit wouldn't cover them. Now a bit cold, Divine waited with a towel around herself, blushing as Torture brought out what she'd have to wear. Was so hard to say no at this point.

Finally, Divine was wearing the suit and found it to feel a bit uncomfortable. Especially in the chest area where the bodice-like item literally squished her breasts upwards. She would not get started of the awkwardness to her rear side.

"Well, better get used to this for the while," Torture said as she noticed Divine's face scrunch up. "We're not taking a car"

"It's okay I can manage walking" Divine assured her, trying to make sure she could still feel her legs, wearing some pair of high-heels she never thought existed.

"No, we're not really walking either; we're taking a different mode of transportation. It's parked outside now let's get outta here and pick up Raavi and Saina and Nami-chan" Torture said as she unlocked the door and looked out. "When we're at Saina's house you should call Ireal" Divine nodded as she followed Torture outside of her room and they scurried through the halls and down the stairs before Torture crept out the door. Divine locked it with the key and had to put the object in her bra to keep it secure considering she no longer had any pockets.

Its worse with her phone, Torture decided to 'carry' it for her so she stuck it between the wrappings and her own breasts. Outside Divine subconsciously looked down at herself. Maybe Torture was right, she could figure out which were her hips and which was the darkened sidewalk. It was reassuring as Torture led her off down the sidewalk. They got some odd stares from the other trick-or-treaters and some wolf-whistles but they were all ignored as Torture led her down the block.

Divine's ruby eyes widened as she saw Seike, all clad up in a kimono. It made her giggle as Torture twitched her fingers and the beast started to move towards them. "You wouldn't believe how hard it was to get that on this thing" Torture said.

The large puppet, now seeming to rival Saina's large couch in size, bowed and Torture pushed Divine up onto his back before following. Like on the moped Divine wrapped her arms around Torture's waist as she began moving her digits in a complex dance. Seike began to trot along the houses at an agile pace.

"Is this why you built him?" Divine asked.

"No, I built Seike because I got lonely. Took me a while" Torture replied. Divine nodded as little kids screamed in joy at the fox going by and older teens remarking how sexy or cool it was, at the fox and at them.

"Hold onto me tight, I think running will help well" Torture advised. Divine, alerted, nodded and smooched closer to the other girl to grip her tighter. Torture nodded and grabbed a fistful of Seike's collar hair before her fingers as her left hand began to move at a faster pace. Seike following such movements and began sprinting off down the road. He bounding over kids, cars, and several bushes as the raven haired girl peeked over the dull eyed one's shoulder to see where they were going.

Slowly, Seike began to decrease in speed as did Torture's quick hand movements. They yielded right in front of the house and a large squeal was heard. Looking over Seike's side Divine thought she'd need contacts soon or glasses. There was the girl Torture defined as 'Raavi'. The girl did have such hair and eyes, and she looked quiet short for her size.

"Yay! Yay! She brought Seike!" Raavi exclaimed, bouncing up and down. Saina nodded, wearing a cape, white blouse, black trousers, and a black hat during that night. Exposed wings made Divine think she was a vampire. Nami-chan was there too, easy to find on the moon lit night due to her blazing red hair. The other teenager was dressed as what looked to be an Amazon princess, Otami jewelry on her and leather panties, bra, and wristbands too.

Raavi herself was dressed as a cat, ears and tail shown along with whiskers and a big poofy white dress. Divine decided to try and call her sister now to get her mind off the little kid's hair.

_"Yo, Malevolence hotline- Ireal Malevolence here" _came the answer.

"It's Divine, sister" the girl replied.

_"Wait... where are you calling from...? WAIT! No need to answer that, of course you're allowed to 'sleep over' at Torture's house"_

_"_No.... Torture already has a girlfriend, and I'm out doing Halloween"

_"So Torture's a pimp or something? Or someone that has a lot of girlfriends..."_massive giggling was on the other side of the phone as Divine's eye twitched

"I'm just her friend Ireal!" Divine cried, trying to stop her sister from getting the wrong idea. Again.

_"Psh. Whatever my little sister, have fun" _and with that, Ireal hung up to probably look at more things in magazines. More twitching. .

"So, how'd it go?" Torture questioned her.

"Asdfjkl;" came the reply. The grey haired girl took that as a positive response before turning to Saina.

"Did you bring the lamps?" Torture asked, turning on Seike so that her legs hung off the side.

"Of course" Saina replied as she brought up a round Chinese lantern, all red and black with a flame already inside it and shining avidly. She walked over to Seike's tails as Nami-chan helped Raavi up onto the puppet. Torture placed the younger girl on Seike's neck as she helped her girlfriend up and in between her and the hyper child.

"Miss me Cutie?" Torture smirked as Nami-chan blushed and looked away with a scowl. Divine watched, amused at the couple.

"Maybe" the red head muttered. Torture grinned at this, showing off her teeth while pinching the other's cheek. "Ow!"

"Aw, don't be so mean like that. It only makes you cuter. Now come here Cutie" Torture said a glint in her eye as she pressed her lips against the other. Suddenly Divine became more interested at her feet at Saina putting the lamps on Seike's tail.

Each tail besides the fake one had a lantern at its tip, each appendage curling around the handle to make sure they didn't fall off. All eight were spread out to make sure the fur was not singed as well. Saina quickly just jumped up onto Seike and looked uninterested in Torture and Nami-chan's tongue war.

"Stop kissing and let's go get the candy!" Raavi whined then, getting the two to separate. Torture rolled her eyes at the young girl and nodded before Seike began to walk off.

"Okay you little hot-shot. We just need to get to the right neighborhood and you can run around to all the houses you want as we follow" the pale eyed girl assured, Raavi squealing again at the prospect of treats.

"Don't you think it's a bit strange to be using Seike as a mode of transportation?" Saina asked, but it seemed like she as teasing the other.

"Saina, girl! I haven't used Seike as a horse in a LONG time, I had to" Torture replied and stuck her tongue out immaturely. Saina just nodded as Torture leaned against Nami-chan's side and continued to move the fingers of only one hand to use Seike.

The agile kitsune puppet dashed past kids and their parents as Raavi now was screeching in enjoyment. Divine had hastily gripped Seike's short back fur, the force of the wind stinging her eyes slightly as she closed them. Saina lowered her own her own, Nami-chan closed hers along with Raavi (though that did not stop the child from screaming), and Torture had hers as open as she had when Divine first saw her.

Torture then flicked out her ring finger and Seike leaped. The fox bounded up and soared high over a house. Divine turned her head around and she saw the large moon up above them. The fox impacted onto the ground as gracefully as it could, getting all eyes to look at it as Torture brought the puppet out of the little craters it's feet had made in the road.

Raavi immediately jumped off and to the nearest house with a bag ready to be filled in her hand. Nami-chan scooted over as Torture leaned down on her lap.

"I can't wait when she gets a stomach ache" Saina commented.

"Aw, don't be so mean to your 'beloved' sister" the pale eyed girl's voice was laced with sarcasm. "Yo Divine; wanna go trick-or-treating with Saina for a couple houses? She really needs a kick in the ass for the Halloween spirit"

"Uhh..." there wasn't really an objection as Saina got off of Seike and then hoisted Divine down by yanking her leg. Now over the much taller girl's shoulder, Divine was carried to a house.

She could see Torture stand on top of Seike and then heard, "Yeah! Show everyone how a succubus can act!" How does a demon that only craves the body of a human being act? Divine wondered but deleted the thought when the first door opened and she was finally put down.

"Trick-or-treat" Saina said blandly to the person. The teenage boy paid her no heed as he rather seemed to look at the girl with less clothing on. He gave Saina a chocolate bar and then shoved the rest of the plastic bowl into Divine's arms and slammed the door. The two walked back to Seike, who had to travel a few houses up to catch up with Raavi, and Divine had never felt more disturbed in her life. Unfortunately there was probably more to come.

"It seems that guy had to take care of a 'little problem' when he saw you" Saina mentioned, eating her chocolate bar already as Divine carried the large bowl of treats. This only made the smaller girl more into wanting to burn the 'costume'. "Say, how about we do that trick again and see how many people get turned on" as Saina took the bowl from her and placed it up on Seike's hide, Divine was tempted to run way after she found the loophole. There was no specified gender.

But Saina was 'kicked' with the Halloween spirit and promptly began to drag Divine all around the neighborhood in the prospects of 'turning people on'.

****

Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes

"Okay, so five guys invited you into their house, 14 teenagers stuffed the bowl into your hands to jack off, and then there were 7 girls that tried to make a pass at her?" Torture asked, trying to confirm the results. Raavi was off eating her whole bag of candy but also grabbing some from the pile Torture dumped down onto the floor in front of the couch as all the girls sat down on the couch or laid down on it. Seike was behind it of course but Divine wondered how the thing got through the metal door that seemingly went to Torture's room.

"You forgot the woman that was MARRIED that tried feeling Divine-san up" Saina replied, Torture nodding with a small 'oh yeah' escaping her lips. Divine blushed and hid her face in the pillow resting at the couch's sides.

"We need to try dressing up like this next year" Torture suggested.

"ASDFJKL;ASDFJKL;JKL;FDSA!!!" Divine wailed.

****

Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes


	7. Tabihito

****

Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes

Four girls lay on the large couch of Saina's house, having barely much to do at the moment during their Fall Break. Divine was unceremoniously dropped off at Torture's house as her sister instead went to Durem with her own friends and since Ireal thought Torture would get to be her younger 'sister-in-law' she dropped Divine out on the other's doorstep while handing her the house keys if she needed anything.

"What if we-" Nami-chan slapped a hand over the magenta eyed girl's mouth quickly, every idea ending either bad, not preformed, or having everyone end up naked in a way. The red head only took her palm off the other when Saina showed she might not go on with her idea.

"Noooooo....." was the red head's only comment as they all slumped down. Everyone was pretty bored right now it was insufferable.

"What, I was just going to suggest we try strip poker" Saina said.

"Strip poker could be something to do Saina, but that's more like a... summer-thing when everyone's sweaty. Much more kinky" Torture said. She then seemed to get an idea and smirked happily. It was easier to see Torture smirking than changing your clothes. "Let's go invite some of the zCB"

"That...? Like, all those other kids here?" Nami-chan asked.

"No, just a few random ones" Torture replied, getting up. They were all currently wearing turtlenecks in different colors and then grey pants. Saina was just too apathetic to try and get anything else. Nami-chan wore blue, Divine red, Torture grey, and herself black.

The pale eyed girl took out the phone she ended up needing to get and speed-dialed some numbers.

"So Divine," Saina said as Torture went into the kitchen down the other hallway from the room to chat up. "It's a bit funny to see you here nowadays"

"How so?" the other asked, raising an eyebrow. Out of the three Saina unnerved Divine the most with her stare, oddly libido ideas, and the flat tone she usually talked in.

"Your sister seems to be having a joy-ride leaving you with us, is there some sort of family tension?" the stoic girl stated.

"Oh... that... yeah, I'm not on good terms with her" Divine answered, fingering her Gimpi Scarf encircling her neck. A forlorn haze was brought up around her eyes as she remembered the days when she was younger and more innocent, yet not innocent to be unable to understand that no, her other sister would not be waking up anytime soon.

"OKAY!" Torture then announced throughout the house as she leaned her body out from behind the wall so that they could see her upper half. "Good news, I got some people. Bad news, Ms. Sama told me via the phone she's taking Raavi all the way over to Aekea for a visit so we'll probably have to lock some doors"

"So the lab door, your door, Ms. Sama's door, the flower room, and the pool?" Nami-chan asked- frowning slightly as the owner of the house would be out.

"No, why not let some people swim. It's not _that_ cold... is it?" Torture asked, now fully seen. She had an arm under her chest and another under her chin as she thought.

"Well today I guess it's pretty warm for Fall" Saina commented on.

"Err, how big is this house?" Divine asked, having only seen the couch, the hallway around Torture's apparent room, and the kitchen.

"House... it's actually use to be an apartment building" Torture told her. That answered so many things there and then; while also opening some more- drat.

"Oh... so you guys have a pool or something?"

"Yeah, we sorta revamped the whole thing so that the back of the house has an indoor pool that leads outside too into the backyard. Didn't we try keeping a dog but it drowned?" Torture said, asking Saina.

"No we had rabbits that drowned" she replied. "Maybe if some slept over for the night... we could play strip poker"

"What's with you and getting people outta their underwear? If you need someone to help then go get a prostitute" Nami-chan ranted slightly, having the shortest of tempers and was usually one to lash out when things got frustrating for her.

"I don't want one. I'd rather just play some strip poker" Saina replied bluntly before turning to Torture. "Who did you invite?"

"Ummm... well I think I got Kat, Tabihito, Sensual, Ashno, Roukkaku, Dani, and Valheita. Rayne was babysitting, Chozo was making lunch already, and then I think Lam said she had to herd her sheep down to the river and couldn't" Torture answered, leaning against the doorframe and looking up as she thought. "Oh yeah, I think Zensekai and Angela both said they went to a cosplay convention and were in Barton doing it. So they're around 500 miles away"

"Ah. Wait, who's Roukkaku?" Nami-chan asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Details, details. All I know if that he's some lecherous guy" Torture said. "People are coming over in an hour so Divine-chan," the said girl raised her head to look at the other. "You can go cook some shit with Saina while Nami-chan and I go lock the doors and shove whatever is rated for ages 18 and up into closets. Let's go." Swiftly, Torture grabbed Nami-chan's upper arm and dragged her down the hallway.

"If we have an hour then we should make a fruit salad or something" Saina calculated before rolling over onto the floor and getting up. She walked into the hall before turning and gesturing for Divine to come. The younger girl got up slowly and followed the other into where the large kitchen would be.

It had white tiles as the floor and white painted walls. The counter was in the corner, most of it embedded into the wall, and then another counter to make it look like a square. A small lamp hung over the apricot looking wooden table while eight chairs were around it- three on each side and one at each end. A staircase that spiraled up to the second floor was behind the table as a mystery door stood a few meters in front of the bottom. The other doorframe showed there was more to journey off on in the house.

Going over to the refrigerator, Saina opened it up and first brought out a watermelon. Then some oranges, then apples, and other fruits. Handing Divine a bag of apples and a knife, she simply stated the orders: "Cut them up and put them on that plate" while nodding to the ceramic plate with the purple rim.

Divine accepted the bag and opened it, the knife being placed down beside it. Quickly, she found the newer warmth in the kitchen to be a bit too heavy for her and she slipped off the shirt she was given- exposing the light blue bra she wore. Simply tossing the heated garment over onto one of the chairs, Divine began with the task of chopping up the red to yellow fruit.

Saina herself was apparently getting to work intricately cutting the watermelon into a bowl-like fashion. She worked precisely with a slim and dainty knife, but worked nicely none the less. The large pink eyes never leaving their task as her mouth began to move. "I think I must know you better. How did you meet Torture?"

A bit taken back by the sudden want for small talk, Divine almost cut her finger. But she settled down and continued to talk while doing her own work. "Umm... Well some of my own friends made me take her on a tour of the school and we kinda... bonded further after that"

"Her powers once again ensnare someone..." Saina comment to herself, pausing a bit before continuing to sculpt. "Well, how much do you know about her?"

"Her... Torture..." Divine pondered this over thoughtfully. The two hung out at school and discussed plenty of different things. But that was just different _things_, not once had they bothered to talk about themselves. Well, Torture pried the information out with her watchful eyes while Divine still struggled to know when Torture would try to sneak up and suprise-glomp her again. It was a bit sad considering Torture usually did it whenever Divine didn't see her in front of her anymore.

"Hmm... I... don't think I know much more than her surface. She's... smug, a bit on the cocky side possibly, and an intelligent jerk" Divine finally replied truthfully, not knowing much about the matter that was Torture.

"That's stating the same thing in three variations; you don't know her at all really. She has pale brown eyes, almost white skin that looks and feels inhuman, and hair that's a shade too white to be grey but too dull to be silver" the other girl noted, raising her eyes to look out from under her long eyelashes. She looked upwards and that was all it seemed, but the glass mirror of Saina's eyes still could be seen through and Divine peeked a glance. Saina was thinking intently.

The black skinned girl sighed and groaned at the same time, slumping a bit. "I know.... I think, I mean... she's so complicated! She looked so simple at first but then I realize she has too many quirks!" Divine admitted, now turning to Saina. The young girl spun her body so quickly her hair swung with the force before falling back into its usual position; covering her left eye almost. "She pretty much knows everything about me that I haven't been willing to tell her and I know _nothing_ about her!"

Saina slowly put her knife into the watermelon before turning too, but slower and not as drastic looking. Pink met red and each other could see one another in the glossy eyes. "Divine-san... just by being near you for fifteen minutes tells me you don't like to have secrets hidden from you. You're aggravated by being left in the dark as others know. As well, you're a very fragile person... it's all in your eyes" the older one simply said.

Divine's crimson orbs widened before she looked down at her feet.

"Plus, you seem to not notice things... like, you're bleeding hand" Saina said as she gazed down at the nimble appendage. Divine followed the gaze and found a slit over the top of her wrist with red liquid gushing a bit out of it.

Just realizing the stinging sensation Divine closed her eyes and did the most childish thing she could do; pout.

"You should get that cleaned up"

"Hmph" Divine grunted, cheeks slightly puffed out as she blushed.

"A bathroom should be further down the hall, clean yourself up and we can finish this" Saina then ordered. Divine sighed like a child being chastised before hurrying down the hallway, obviously not in the mood to start bickering like a child too.

Quickly she found the door and walked into the room, locking said door just in case. Turning the faucet and letting the water run, Divine washed the cut while searching the drawers with her free hand. Finding a box of bandages she decided it would have to do before drying the wound and sticking the object on it. Wincing at the slight sting the cut still had, Divine grumbled a bit while leaning up against the wall.

The bathroom was simple, a little sink, a bathroom, and a toilet. There was a light purple fuzzy mat under her feet and a same colored shower rack to give anyone washing up some privacy. Over the sink was a cabinet and under it were several drawers. On the porcelain object there was a bar of soup, some lotion, and hand soap.

Divine turned her head to the side away from the door and then spotted something. Moving away to face it Divine found it to be a photograph in a frame hung up onto the wall. It Torture standing with a large smirk on her face and holding Seike around the neck as much as her nimble arms could go.

Her hair was slightly shorter, seeming to stop at her shoulder blades then the small of her back. The girl's hair was still that dull silver and her eyes were still a sick looking brown, her skin even sicker looking. On her was a mesh shirt with black hems and a dark blue mid-drift over it to obscure her chest. Dark grey cargo pants and brown shoes for her lower half. Seike looked the same pretty much, cream colored puppet almost with the mask, the wooden ears, and the missing ninth tail.

There was a small date number engraved at the little corner of the frame Divine noticed and she hastily read it. "That's almost four years ago..." Divine noted. She then looked back at the picture and tried to find anything else that could be missing. There.

Divine's eyes widened as she saw it. Three metal cables hooked onto Seike made him stand up. _'When was the time she was able to use him like that?'_ the raven haired girl asked herself tilting her head. _'It's a year before the Gambino Event so maybe she... got it from that? No... she could've just trained herself. Nothing wrong with training'_

"Divine-chan!" the sudden chirp of the said girl Divine was so curious in made her almost faint. Gladly, she was right on locking the door. "Saina wants you to finish the fruit with her! She says you've been in there for almost ten minutes!" and quick footsteps were heard, meaning Torture was running and calling at the same time.

"Okay!" Divine answered back as she opened the door and looked out. Torture had already turned the corner and fled off. With another sigh, Divine walked back to where Saina was and gasped.

The watermelon was carved out and slices of cantaloupe, grapes, honeydew, bananas, mangos, and pineapple all carved into little balls filled it as well as a small second watermelon that had watermelon in it and some sort of liquid. Saina was currently making smoothies with the access fruits, several wine glasses out to contain the substance and three already made with a normal cherry on it.

Divine also noticed that at the top of the watermelon there was an intricate carving in it that looked like vines and flowers on them. She suddenly felt a bit sad missing out on the act of making such and a bit sadder at feeling she was being a burden the whole time.

"Hey, I need your help Divine. I need you to..." Saina paused as the noise of the blender rang through several parts of the house. "I need you to get me some rice sake from the garage, it's down the hallway, to the right, then another right, and then turn left at a door at the near end of the hallway" and with that, another buzzing sound was made as Saina made the treats.

A bit concerned of what the older could do with sake, steadily made her way down the halls. Quietly she found the door and found the garage. There were two different garage doors that opened up. Inside she could see two mopeds, a motorcycle, and two cars all fitting inside. All around were vague junk that could've been proper in the shelves around the cars for long-forgotten purposes. Edging around all the vehicles, Divine found the fridge on the other side, along with another new door near it.

Taking her mind off the door with the tarnished silver handle, Divine found the freezer at the bottom of the refrigerator and picked up the small barrel of rice sake. Holding it with two arms, Divine made her way back to Saina as the same pace of when she came in.

"Ah, the sake. Upstairs in my room with the purple door, there are some clothes you can change in that'll be more comfortable. Your bra showing when friends arrive would be a little odd, yes?" Saina said, now with all the smoothies ready and stacked in the fridge she had in the kitchen.

Nodding, Divine once _again_ hurried off but this time up the staircase. She felt she was just going to keep getting sent away and it made her legs a bit tired with all the moving around through the same places. At least now she was venturing around a new area.

Wandering around the newer halls, Divine didn't have much trouble finding it. Looking inside Divine found everything to look a little...mundane. Everything was white, mahogany, or pink. The bed covers, the carpet, the walls, the drawers, and the other two doors that Divine guessed led to a bathroom and closet were ivory. The wood looking parts of the room were.... wood colored like mahogany. And the little box and hair brush and bunny doll on the drawer were pink.

Going over to one of the doors, Divine opened it and saw several large racks of clothing's. It didn't take her long to pick out a top and some different pants. Sure she could've gone home to get something but it'd be rude to leave. Maybe rude, Divine didn't know what was qualified rude here since she found out Raavi could talk about 'sexy, hot, _nasty_' sex like she was talking about how her day at school and no one gave a damn. The girl grew less pleasant to be around more and more Divine knew about her.

Placing the pants in the hampers at the back of the closet, Divine looked in the mirror to make sure she did not look like road kill. She remembered Iwa's plumbing getting turned off for a month due to some freak accident with a banana and the little skunk had to travel around in a smell-proof ball to attend school. Though funny, it made trying to even pick up a pencil difficult. Oh the days...

Divine wore a light blue crop top and white Capri pants, as well as brown hiker shoes. Didn't seem like something she'd wear but everything else Saina had gone way shorter than what she had on now.

****

Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes

"Yo"

"Hi"

"Nice to meet you"

"Please, the honor is mine"

"Aloha"

"Whazzup?"

"How you doin'?"

"Fine, thank you. Pleased to be here"

"Hello"

"Greetings"

As Torture let others in, Divine watched from a pool chair as Nami-chan and Saina set up the table with all the fruit on it near the pool but not close enough for it to fall in less someone bumps into it hard enough. By Saina's orders, she was to wait there.

True it was quiet warm to be fall; Divine wondered how cold the pool would be.

"Okay, just hang out here. I need to tell Ms. Sama I'm having people over- m'kay?" Torture said as she herded the other teens into the pool/lounge area. First they saw the food, and then they saw Divine and rushed over to her quiet eagerly.

"Divine! I didn't know you were already here, how late are we?" Sensual asked, smiling from ear to ear at seeing her friend again. The girl was wearing a white halter top and jeans, a silver BFF necklace around her neck- for the while.

"Not late at all, I was just here before. My sister wanted to go somewhere so she left me here" _'After thinking I was getting married to Torture'_ Divine added along in her head, not very amused at the assumption.

"Oh! It's a good thing Cleo made you buddies with Torture then or else you'd be so bored all alone" Kat cried, glomping the girl.

"Ah, a pool... anyone wanna get a bathing suit on and jump in?" Roukkaku noticed, a saucy look on his face.

"Shuddup Rou" Kat grumbled quickly while still hugging the suffocating girl.

"OKAY!" Torture then yelled as she ran in, pushing two racks of bathing suits for women and men. "Might as well use up the ones we never used. There's plenty of sizes, c'mon and jump in!" she was already wearing on herself, a brown bikini. Oddly, there were still all those bandages on her, but these looked newer and seemed waterproof as she abandoned the carts and just dived into the large pool.

Most of the girls besides Tabihito and Divine went to get dressed as Ashno and Roukkaku decided what to wear themselves.

"How are you doing Divine?" Tabihito asked, watching as the others began to also jump into the pool, Nami-chan now wet a little from being too close.

"Good... my days have become very... interesting you could say" the red eyed girl answered.

"That's good.... good. I think that the Winter Formal (Prom between the actual prom and homecoming) is going to be on January 13th. I hope someone will ask you to it" the blue eyed girl said.

"I'm not interested. When have I?" Divine asked herself more than the other next to her. A large splash shook the building as Roukkaku jumped in, neither two of the dryer girls paying any attention. Nami-chan was just trying to get dry and Saina was doing something Divine couldn't see behind the large watermelon.

Leaning over to the other, Divine whispered, "Don't have any watermelon..." from what she assumes, the liquid in it had been spiked. Tabihito giggled at the other's over-aware behavior but nodded.

"Okay, but you still should at least go" Tabihito said. "I mean, we could go together as friends! Many others are doing that too because they don't want a date. We can hang out by the punch until someone spikes that or throws up in it"

"Maybe. I'm still not into much of the formal stuff.... It's a hassle;" Divine sighed while watching several others was trying to drown Roukkaku in the water. "A big one"

"Well sometimes the hassle is worth it" said Torture. Divine and Tabihito directed their attention up at Torture as she stood there dripping wet. The smirk on her face was ever so present. "I'll take you to there. Hopefully you'll wear the right attire when I pick you up" winking, the grey haired girl turned and jumped into the water, glomping Sensual in the process. Screams of joy chorused through the room.

"Eh?" Tabihito looked over to Divine for the answers her eyes were portraying. Feeling uneasy Divine grumbled something. "I can't hear you..."

"I said that I spent Halloween trick-or-treating with Torture, Nami-chan, Saina, and Raavi" the girl said, barley above a whisper. Tabihito nodded.

"How was it?"

"Humiliating"

"Like how?"

"Ever heard of the Alruna's Rose item?"

"Yeah... the succubus thing?"

"Uh-huh... I had to wear a somehow much more revealing version and had to stand out at the doorsteps of people like some gift" Divine muttered a few swears and dropped her head into her hands.

"It couldn't be _that_ bad, right?" Tabihito tried to assure the girl but it seemed her face was already heating up at the slightly too vivid memories from that night. "Well, you do seem good friends with Funcakes-san so I get why you're having these events with her and her family"

"Torture is an only child... plus... what events do you mean?" Divine raised an eyebrow and her face darkened as she picked her head up to look at Tabihito.

"Only child, what happened to her parents?"

"Don't try to change the subject. You think I'm homosexual too?"

"NO! NO! NO!" Tabihito exclaimed, waving an arm in the air to dismiss it. "It's perfectly natural to hang out with someone this much! Even when their guardian leaves them the house keys so they could just lounge around at their own house but don't because they'd rather spent more time with another person" she said that so fast Divine had to back-track from guardian.

"Hmm. I suppose I am developing the... like of spending my time with other people. But that's only because Torture keeps dragging me back kicking and screaming" Divine said, pouting slightly as she remembered the time that happened literally. It was at the movie theaters and Torture wanted to see the one that had the name, 'You Don't Mess With The Zohan' or whatever. Ten minutes in and Divine was about to throw her popcorn at Torture for getting her into that seat to watch.

"Learning new things can be exciting. I think you're trying to push something away. It'd be much easier to accept it" Tabihito said, smiling slightly at it. Divine smiled slightly in return. The other girl next to her was always good with words, and logic. She was also very open and Divine knew it was easier to talk to the blue eyed girl than others.

"I guess... so far no one's been maimed" Divine pondered.

"Plus, if Torture's going to take you to the Winter Formal then you need a dress" the girl then said, stars in her eyes.

****

Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes

Axel has an important question to ask you people. So. Respond. Doooo eeeeeet!

If you'd like to make a cameo in the story (because Axel is running out of people she knows she can put in the story and make it effective) just answer this. (Not Divine or Tabihito though. Divine's a main character and I have Tabihito to use in the second story Axel is thinking of. Should be fun.

Name:  
Gender:  
Occupation:  
Personality:

Help Axel by filling this out! Do eet! D=  
And I do realize Tabihito is off a bit. Axel's not good at writing about a refined, logical girl without adding some sort of girl-like quality to it. So she made Tabihito clingy in some osrt of way. *Stops typing now*

P.S. Tabihito hasn't changed clothes yet because Axel already has plenty of chapters with her like that. Clothing change will occur later.


	8. Shopping

****

Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes

"So... no brown?" Tabihito asked, holding up a strapless dress in such color. The two had gone together to look for dresses for the winter formal, Tabihito needing something for it since she wanted to go. One foot into a store and the girls were already getting into how troublesome shopping could be.

"No. For some reason, Ireal always said I'd look good in blue" Divine sighed and looked at the store. Blue would be the hardest color to find in the store, there were only pink, yellow, white, red, and black clothes in the shop.

"Really? Well your sister _is_ quiet good at matching colors so maybe we should take her advice and pick something blue?" Tabihito pondered, looking dismayed at the store's choices. They obviously wouldn't get anything useful here.

"But blue seems like a... basic color. It might be plainer than the school uniforms" Divine said, getting up and going out of the shop with the other girl next to her.

"Not with the right accessories! What about a green dress? Or a turquoise one then... maybe a black or red one...?" thinking about each option Divine shook her head

"My sister insulted me on one of my birthdays because I wore a green dress. Turquoise is better with jewelry. Black would make me feel I went to prom naked because my skin is also black and red feels... cliché..." Divine finally said, plopping down on a mall bench. They had gone to one store and she was already open to defeat.

"We should look around still, Divine. Who knows what we could find!" Tabihito exclaimed, trying to encourage her friend into trying more. Though her points were logical, Divine really had no idea what 'fashion' was and probably was clueless on what would go with her. 'Poor, naive, lil' Divine-chan' Tabihito thought Torture would say if they were in the same situation, then pet the girl's head, mock her some more, and then drag her around all day for a simple dress.

But Tabihito knew she was no Torture, she never would want to be- she was herself; Tabihito, and that would stick the same as long as she had any say in it. Looking around, Tabihito pursed her lips as she spied each shop. Nothing really seemed good but this was a mall- of course nothing could be much better than the 1k store or some cheap store living off of scraps. A mall just had those kind of stores at higher prices all bunched together.

No, the blue eyed girl would need a store like La Victoire, which only showed its items in a monthly subscription catalog. Tabihito bought the subscription for a year and she loved every issue.

"Tabi...?" Divine asked, wondering why the other girl was looking at everything like a hungry vulture. This meant she was in one of those 'moods' but Divine couldn't help but ask.

Said girl went on in her mind, forgetting about her surroundings completely. She was thinking of a store her mother had bought her wedding dress at, it was and always will be her favorite dress. The store sold elegant clothes that weren't too slutty-looking nor studded with so many little things the person could not walk or stand properly in it. That was a wonderful day.

"Tabi" the red eyed girl repeated with some more force, not liking to be ignored like this. Sure Tabihito was a great listener to things but she was currently acting like her sister Ireal, all scrunched up about clothing and forgetting about Divine, and the girl did not like it.

But what was the store's name?

"Ta~aaaabbiiii" Divine was reaching her limit on patience.

Tabihito was only sure it still existed, Sensual and Cleo said they went shopping their once.

"Tabihito... Tabihito... Ta-bi-hi-to" Divine knew Tabihito knew that when Divine used her full name, she was pissed about something.

They said it had a full-silver sculpture of a fox in the window and the store name...

"TABIHITO!" spinning her head to stare at Divine, like the multiple other shoppers, Tabihito blinked in surprise. It wasn't common for Divine to raise her voice like that. But pouting, Divine waited until everyone else went back to their business, and then said, "What are you getting so worked up about?"

"Oh! Ehehehehehe.... an old store my mom bought her wedding dress from...teehee teehee" Tabihito replied, scratching the back of her head sheepishly. Divine was at least happy the girl was not thinking about clothes that strictly. "I like the dresses there I thought we could find something there, but I forgot the name"

"I see. Any hints?" Divine asked, now calmed down.

"Just a silver fox in the window" Tabihito didn't want to tell Divine she had almost remembered the name before she was interrupted. Oh well.

"Every other shop has clothes instead, it can't be that hard to find" the black haired girl said, looking around herself before walking off with Tabihito to search for the store.

No one told them how big the mall was though.

****

Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes

Two girls looked up at a map found in the middle of the mall at the food court.

"It took us two hours to reach the middle..." Divine calculated. That was just was just walking straight to the food court, there were 5 other different directions they still haven't gone in to see what was there. A day only held so many hours for daylight though.

"... Maybe we can consult the map about the location of the shop. What was its name again?"

"I told you, I forgot"

Sighing, the two decided to go to the nearest Jamba Juice and take a break.

"Do you remember anything else?" Divine asked, looking aorund spitefully at everything.

"No, not really" slapping a hand over her eyes, Divine groaned.

"Why should I even go to the Winter Formal? It's not like I can't just... lock myself in the house"

"But that' be rude" Divine peeked out from under her hand and saw Tabihito pouting. Diverting her eyes quickly, Divine grumbled.

"Then what am I suppossed to do? Dress up in a t-shirt and some jeans while Torture wears the most expensive thing at the Formal? That's even ruder"

"How do you know Torture will wear something so expensive?" Cringing inwardly, Divine thought about it.

"Becuase... well... "

"Ha, you got no excuse. You just want Torture to not feel like she made a bad decison in taking you, am I right?" Tabihito asked, now smiling like a chesire cat. Divine could only nod meekly; blushing again. "I knew it!" this attracted several people's gazes but everything settled down again.

"Well, anyways... do you know anything more about the store other than it's really old and it's got a silver fox statue in the front?" Divine sighed in defeat as Tabihito shook her head solemly. "Damn i-"

"That one? Created years ago by Ms. Sama herself, statue with a fox, a silve one, in its window, apparently has lovely dresses, and is down that way? I remember it being called 'All Silver And Gold'. Now, they have a golden cat with the fox. Ms. Sama was nice enough to put the cat there when Nami-chan and I got together" both girls stiffened and Divine's eyes darted down to the pale and dainty hands on her shoulders. The girl was pointing over to one of the lanes that led back and forth from the food court at the center.

"Ms. Sama owns it?" the black haired girl meekly asked.

"Oh, yeah, now I remember." Tabihito scratched the back of her head nervously, giggling. "So, what are you doing here anyways Funcakes-san? Wait," Tabihito blinked a bit. "If you're dating Nami-chan then why are you going out with Divine?"

"Because Nami-chan doesn't even go to school, she hates it way too much. Plus, she's already 21 so why go all the way back to high school?" Torture replied, smirking as the other girls gasped.

"B-but... if you're only 14... then she's seven years older then you" Divine caluclated, her mind boggling a bit.

"What's wrong with seven years? I can't be in control of who I fall in love with now can I?" the grey haired girl replied. "Love is much more complicated than war. I'm here looking for Nami-chan's birthday present as well, you two interested in shopping with me? I'm planning on inviting others from the zOMG Academy and Ms. Sama's closer co-workers to the party and I need everything prepared. It's on the 5th of January you should know, the last day of Winer Break"

"And the Formal is two days before break." Sighing, Divine tried to drown the other voices out.

"Indeed my friend. That's in a few days you know, but no fretting, I don't want you to feel uncofor-"

"AIIIIIEEEEEEE!! Torture-nii-san! Lets go get some candy!" Blanching, Divine looked back and saw Raavi there with a hot pink balloon in her hand. It matched her hair nicely.

"Candy? Right after I let you go to a buffet where you only ate ice cream and brownies?" Torture teased, letting go of Divine's shoulders and kneeling down to the other. Raavi just nodded vigorously. "Tell you what, you eat some protein and if you still want candy come get me" Raavi whined a bit but she was given 50 dollar to go buy something with protein in it. The hyper girl sped off to the large building with the words 'Sugary Sweets' on it first second she got.

"You're not going to go with her, or even make sure she goes to the right building?" Tabihito asked, placing her arms on the table.

"Nah, that girl's only diet if sweets. Why try to bring her into withdrawel with some chicken? The lilttle weeaboo." Chuckling, Torture grabbed a chair and sat down with the other two.

"Weeaboo... she can speak Japanese?"

"Not really Tabihito-chan, she's half-Japanese half-British so it's fun to call her a weeaboo. I like the word a lot"

"Oh... Hey Divine, we should get going if we're going to pick any proper dresses." Tabihito said, finishing her drink and dropping it over in the trash can next to her. Nodding, Divine slurped the rest of hers down and tossed it into the same can while getting up. "It was a pleasure meeting you Funcakes-san"

"Please Tabihito-chan, call me Torture" Torture got up as well, pushing in the vacant chairs like a gentlemen. The pale eyed girl bowed to them as well, making Tabihito giggled.

"Then you should call me Tabi. See you Torture, I hope to know you more!" And with that, Tabihito dragged Divine off to where Torture had pointed was the way the store was. Divine saw Torture raise a hand in ackaknowledgement and she wondered why Torture was acitng more of a gentlemen than any other male she's ever seen; besides Nespin.

****

Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes

"Your sister was right Divine, blue does fit you!" Tabihito exclaimed, swooning slightly over the other girl in the dress. Blushing at the comment, Divine turned over to see how she looked herself in the dress an assistant had picked out.

Her face almost turned as red as Chozo's cape as she put her hands on her cheeks to feel how warm they were.

It was a simple strapless evening gown she knew that she may never wear again or let it see the light of day from her closet but she simply loved how it looked. It was light blue with a ruffle slitting down from under the chest part that went diagnoally down to the bottom of the dress, which covered her feet. Small little pearls were all sewn in over the chest part and on the ruffle. The dress even had an accesory that looked like a her normal hairpieces but blue and ones that resembled horns in a way. They still looked pretty.

"I wish I could afford this though" Divine said, giggling a bit as Tabihito asked the assitant how much it'd cost.

"Well, that dress is the only one made and is only found at this shop, so I can see why it would cost 500k" came a monotone voice. Leaning over, Divine saw Saina at the counter, looking bored out of her mind. To her, it seemed all three of the girls were a type of drunk. Saina was a lazy drunk, Torture was a smug drunk, and Nami-chan was an angry drunk. Saina proved she looked dunk and completley lazy.

"Awwwwwwww! It's so pretty! I need a camera!" Tabihito whined slightly.

"Eh!? A camera? With me in this!? No way, no way!" Divine cried, blushing again.

"Oh yeah, the girl Torture's taking to the Winter Formal. Damn her, she had to pick the one she won't bitch fight with." The tone was almost a sneer for Saina and Divine pouted at the other. "Just take the fucking dress if you like it so much, your friend can have one too. I don't give a damn. Just make sure you're both quiet so I can sleep." Yep, lazy drunk.

Tabihito refrained from squealing in excitement as she hugged Divine, making the two jump up and down in some sort of awkward happy-dance. After a few hops, Tabihito sprinted around the store looking around. Divince decided she should just sit up on the pedastool with all the mirrors around it, saying her opinion on the dresses Tabihito showed to her.

Though one caught her eye the best. It was blue as well, but of a darker shade. Purple gloves that went from three-fourths on the other girl's arms to her hands, a v-shape forming from her middle finger to her wrist matched her hair a bit. The dress was more ruffled at the bottom and you could see her feet as well. Little strands of pearls, albeit smaller ones even than DIvine's, went around the waist; a pearl choker around Tabihito's neck too.

"That one" came the automatic reply when Tabihito posed in front of Divine in it. She blushed and checked herseld in the mirrors.

"Wow, you're pretty good with picking out outfits yourself! I love it" Tabihito told her. Both girls got out of their dresses, thanked Saina quietly, and walked out of the store. Around a few meters away, they saw Raavi run inside the shop and screaming was heard. Sentences of, "OHMIGAWD THEY NOW HAVE NEW CHOCOLATES BARS!" and "SAINA-ONEE-SAN! CAN YOU GET ME SOME COTTON CANDY, TORTURE-NII-SAN DISSAPARED!"

Divine and Tabihito felt sorry for both other girls now as they made their way back to the bus stop to go home.

**Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes**

**_Divine and Tabihito bonding time cut short by Raavi. But look how amazingly expensive I made Divine's dress! 8D Yes, this chapter was made during Prommegedon so you should know how casual Axel likes to use current events to make past events._**


	9. Prom Night Trouble

**Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes**

"So, this is what you're wearing? A t-shirt, some faded jeans, and sneakers?" Ireal asked, eyeing her younger sister up and down with disdain. "Well, it's not like you ever had any fashion sense..."

"Well... I'll be going now" Divine said, not really listening to the other as she headed out of the door. There was a logical reason for this at least. Opening the door, Divine already saw Torture outside and waiting with a smirk. Exactly what Tabihito said, the girl was wearing something that looked even more expensive then the zOMG Academy. It was a tuxedo with a black tie and polished shoes, steel toes on them. Oddly, Divine couldn't picture Torture in a dress anymore then she could herself.

"Ah, the little princess has come. How lovely she looks" Torture commented on, Divine blushing at the hidden sarcasm.

"Yeah, yeah. I had to hide the dress or else Ireal will want a picture" Divine replied as the other led her to a sleek looking car. It was black and somehow looked like it was just bought.

"What's wrong with a picture? Plus, I think you look pretty in anything." Blushing again, Divine seated herself in the passenger seat and didn't reply until Torture was in and they were off on the road steadily.

"I just don't like my picture taken, that's all"

"I see. Well, Sensual called me and I need to pick some people up. Don't worry" Torture said.

"Sensual...? Hmm, well carpooling is easier. Maybe she wrecked her car again, there's too much of that now" Divine said, looking in the back of the car. "So, you're going to have four more people?"

"Sure, I don't see why not"

"Sweet"

Oddly to Divine, Torture made it to the red head's house quiet easily, the others waiting outside. Looking out, Divine was happy to see Tabihito among them. There was Nespin, Sensual, Sympathy, and Tabihito there, all needing to pile into the car with their dresses on. Divine let Tabihito hand her the bag that had her dress, the red eyed girl not wiling to risk her sister scanning the back of her closet for blackmail again.

"Don't worry, I made sure it was all neat" Tabihito whispered in her ear. Divine nodded, smiling softly as she looked at the dress.

"Awwww, I wonder if you got those pearls from Iwa. The little scamp is such a klutz sometimes and spends way too much time after school" Torture said, shocking Divine as she realized the other was driving but looking down at the dress too.

"Eyes on the road" Divine hissed instead, cheeks already becoming redder.

Faking being hurt, the pale eyed girl's vison settled on the road again. _'So flamboyant'_ Divine thought blandly as she stuck the black bag down by her feet.

****

Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes

"I'm just going to change, I'll be out soon." The black haired girl told the other. They were right outside the girl's restroom at the zOMG Academy and away from the party that was taking place in the gymnasium, a seperate building.

"But still, from my other school I found that during the Homecoming lots of kids smoked and drank in the hallways. It's a dangerous place" Torture retorted, looking around warily. Divine rolled her eyes at how uneasy the other seemed.

"Please, what could possibly be that bad to unnerve _Funcakes Torture_, who's name already sounds like a threat" Divine said. "Just. Go." And with a small shove, Divine got Torture to slowly walk away down the hallway and past the corner. "She's a carefree gummybear one minute and an overprotective wolf the next." Swiftly, Divine entered the vacant bathroom to change alone.

Back outside, she could smell something odd in the air. Maybe it was just a heater dying out. Shaking the though from her head, Divine began to walk gently over to where the door would be. If she knew any better, Torture would be right outside waiting for her, maybe even just down the hallway actually. The grey haired girl was always one to break every rule in the book if it helped others.

Looking around, Divine was walking down the corridor that led to the door, no sign of her presumed 'date' yet until someone grabbed her wrist.

"Ugh! Torture, I had told you to wai-" Divine's eyes widened as she saw a different face. Whoever this person was, they looked high off of something, looked ruthless, and did not look like a girl at all.

"Hello baby, what's a chick like you doing here?" His breathe smelt like vodka and Divine now knew why Torture didn't like the thought of leaving her alone. For all she knew, others like this teenager did drugs during classes.

"Nothing! Now let go!" Divine demanded, trying to rip her hand from the other's drunkard grip. Strangely, he let go and the black skinned girl stumbled backwards. Instead of nothing, Divine found her back against the chest of yet another male, two other males right next to him.

"Aw sweet, fresh meat" he said, grabbing the smaller person by her shoulders roughly. A look of horror spread over Divine's face as she looked up at the males. _'Oh god... don't tell me they're gonna... rape me?'_ the mere though made the girl sick to her stomach as she began to thrash around, screaming a bit. She didn't get to do it much before she was hurled over at the lockers, hitting her head as she fell over to the ground.

No disoriented, Divine struggled to figure out a plan. The door was right over there, but she'd have to run fast for then she could be pursued and raped on the track course. Not the most appealing thing. But before she could even get to her feet, something whizzed by and shoved their foot into one of the male's head.

"BOOM! HEADSHOT!" Eyes finally focusing, Divine saw Torture standing in front of her and a knocked out student a few meters away and unconscious. "Okay Divine-chan, now what have we learned tonight?"

"Uhh... Dynamic Entry?" The girl replied questioningly.

"Eh, good enough, just wait there." Obeying, Divine rested in the sidelines as she watched Torture take on the remaining three guys. It's not like she didn't want to help, she just knew she would be dead weight. Plus, Divine found it be sorta embrassing to trip in front of drunk rapists.

A guy charged at Torture and the girl ducked the punch, sending one her fist into his gut. A pain filled expression filled his face before Torture grabbed his shoulders and kneed him where it'll hurt. With a grunt, he toppled over and hit his head up against Torture's steel-toed shoes.

"Oi, don't ruin my shoes. I'm here for the Winter Formal, not to get into some dirty fighting" the pale girl scolded slightly, the othe two ganging up behind her. She turned around and tripped them, sending one into the other side of the hall and the other into the ground face first.

One got up first and tried charging again. Torture stepped out of the way and grabbed his collar before he smacked into the lockers near Divine, then pinched something in his neck and he fell to the ground.

"Well, that covers everyone in here I don't like. Let's g-" Torture was interupted by a 'clack' sound and Divine's eyes widened again. The male that was thrown into the wall was the one that had found Divine first, and he had a gun poised right at her. Looking up at Torture, her eyes begged for help. Torture's eyes instead looked void.

"Listen kid. I've seen plenty of guns, even the Nano-C and the Anima shits. Hell, I've even been shot a few times but that doesn't mean the shooters were fucked up low-lifes like you" Torture said, still standing opposite of the gun weilder.

"Shuddup you bitch!" he slurred. "I-I'mma shoot your friend! Then you'll see how much of a bitch you are!"

"Shoot... Divine-chan? Hehehe... You think you'll live then?" Divine saw Torture's eyes flash red as she turned to the male. Whatever happened to the usually pale brown orbs, the male looked like he'd shit bricks. "I assure you, motherfucker, you won't live to even see unconsciousness if you shot her. You'd be dead where you stand and I will make sure your death will mean _nothing at all_. Even my mom said she didn't like it when I was angry"

_'Note to self, never make Torture angry' _Divine noted down in her head, scared herself now.

"Aaarrrgghhhh! Fuck you!" he screamed and Divine saw his finger pulling the trigger. Then, she saw black, heard a gun going off, and felt pain.

****

_Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes_

It was only a few seconds that had passed and Divine felt she could open her eyes again. She was up against the lockers and realized she was held close to Torture's chest, face almost shoved into the others breast as the other's head was turned to look coldly over at the boy who still held the gun shakily.

"Okay... so I lied. I wasn't going to even allow Divine-chan to get shot. But now... I realize I'm still angry. Oh who to punch out all this anger on? Not Divine-chan of course, but your buddies are unconscious and would but up no fight. You on the other hand look like you'll piss your pants soon but you're all that's left I don't like in this building." Getting up slowly, Torture put her coat over Divine's shoulders and walked over to the terrified boy.

Still, the black haired girl couldn't see the other's eyes and for some odd reason, she wanted to right now. To maybe be the one to quell the anger. But it seemed too late the second Torture let go of her.

Lifting up her sleeve, Torture seemed to show the boy something Divine couldn't see, and he screamed violently before Torture got tired of the noise and kicked the gun out of his hand, possibly to make sure he didn't start shooting in a terrified frenzy. She then grabbed him by her collar, sleeve back over her arm, and began to punch his lights out.

Divine watched for three whole minutes of a kid getting the snot being out of him before she realized that this was not the best thing to do.

"S-stop Torture! He's out-cold, I'm fine, and you have the ability to get expelled now!" Crawling quickly over to the other, Divine wrapped her left arm over Torture's slimmer waist and the other grabbed Torture's hand, fingers intertwining from behind.

Letting go of the teenager, Torture nodded and breathed. "Hey, what they don't know won't hurt them. Maybe we should get to the party before a teacher comes here, we missed like half an hour already." Sighing thankfully, Divine got up with Torture and they began to walk off together to the gymnasium, hand in hand.

Sadly, it seemed that Torture's eyes were back to their unhealthy color. But did they change at all during the fight even?

****

Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes

"So, instead of dancing with Divine you protect her from drunk rapists? Well, it's only a bit of what you've protected me from, ya little jerk ass" Nami-chan commented on, drinking some of the punch. Divine, Torture, Nami-chan, Saina, and Tabihito sat at the table, one more seat suppossed to occupy Raavi but she went for the snack bar already after she found they had a chocolate fountain.

"You love me still" Torture said, sticking her tongue out. Picking up a cookie from her plate, Torture put it in her mouth and was about to chew before she found some males looking at Nami-chan and Divine. Saina apparently scared them from her eyes. Those fucking blank eyes....

Shrugging, Torture gently pulled Divine towards her and shoved the other half of the cookie in her mouth before the red eyed girl could protest. Biting off, she left Divine to chew her newly gained cookie. Turning to Nami-chan, Torture smirked as the red head rolled her eyes and leaned forward.

Their lips met again and Nami-chan opened her mouth a bit. Enough for Torture to put some of her remaining cookie in with her tongue. They parted and Nami-chan grumbled, leaning against the table with an arm as she ate her cookie. The pale eyed girl looked around and was very satisfied when she found the guys were gone. Turning back, she smirked in content as Divine drowned the rest of her 'treat' with some of her punch.

"That was disgusting" she said, childishly puffing her cheeks.

"That got those perverts away from looking at your ass" Torture replied. "Besides, who doesn't like cookies?"

"That was a horrible way to show you like to share" Saina said.

"Ha ha" Torture chuckled a bit before drinking the mountain dew in her cup.

"Well anyways, what should we do besides eat?" Tabihito asked, looking almost longingly at the dance floor where others were gently dancing together to the mellow song.

"Dance. This is, indeed, a dance so why not. Yo Nami-chan, dance with Divine" Torture said, getting up and helping Tabihito out of her chair before escorting her to the dance floor. The red head immediatley shot up, wearing a Little Black Dress.

"But Malevolence-san is your date!" Nami-chan called over.

"Yeah but this is a great way for you two to bond!" Torture replied back. "Next song I'll dance with her, promise!" Grumbling, Nami-chan glared at Torture's backside before walking to the dance floor with Divine next to her.

"So... why do you not get jealous when Torture flirts with other woman?" Divine asked, the two just doing a little pattern together.

"Because that's who Torture is, she's always loving people" Nami-chan answered. Divine didn't realize how much taller the other was, she was over a head taller and obviously an adult.

"Okay... Torture told me you're 21, is that true? If so, wouldn't that make you seven years old then her?"

"Yes, I am 21. As for the other one, Torture is very, very, very short for a person of her age. She just decided attending school again would be... fun" Nami-chan replied.

"So how old is she really?"

"Old enough"

Giving up quickly, Divine decided a different question. Nami-chan was a very stubborn person from all the battles the red head had with Torture about increadibley pointless things like what kind of toppings should be on the pizza.

"Okay... erm...how did you two meet?"

"We were both locked up in a room during an evacuation and Torture decided to talk as we were left for dead. Turns out the keys were inside the room"

"Okay then, how-" before Divine could ask anything else, the song leaped to a much different one. Nami-chan stopped 'dancing' with her and let Torture take her place in front of Divine, Tabihito now dancing with another.

"Tabi told me I was good at dancing, wonder why" Torture said, looping an arm around the other's waist and grabbing Divine's hand carefully and began to lead her around to a dance pattern.

****

_Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. FuncakesRandom, pointless ending is randomly pointless o3o_


	10. Happy Hannukah

****

Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes

Divine let her ruby eyes travel down to the snowflake that had just landed on her tongue, softly enjoying herself in the winter mess around the same mall Tabihito and her had gone shopping in. That was just a few days ago even as Torture was Christmas shopping with Saina and, guess what, Ireal found a new boyfriend to go off somewhere with so guess what happened to Divine again.

Right now, the girl was bundled up in Torture's usual jacket (Plus the Gimpi Scarf she now wears whenever not at school) and sitting on a bench outside a strange looking art shop. It was just her luck, more shopping. Well, at least it didn't make her run around from shop to shop like Saina was doing to Torture. The two were having fun and Divine just got to follow them at her own gait.

"OHMIGAWD! Divine-chan, get in here!" Torture exclaimed. Obeying, Divine walked into the shop and found Torture literally swooning over a giant mechanical duck. Staring up at it, Divine could not believe how obsessed Torture could be on the oddest of things. It also seemed she was immune to the dropping temperature for she was just in a fishnet t-shirt with a navy blue crop top. A leather belt hung loosely around her hips and blue Capri pants along with brown boots. The bandages still wrapped around her neck, arms, mid-section, and other areas.

"That thing is three-million in gold Torture...Plus, it looks like it'll be a hassle to move" Divine said, looking at the small price tag attached to a bit of the metal. The bird looked like junk all hot-glued together and on the verge of collapsing again. The only thing that looked valuable was the right eye, which seemed like a part of a recycled tire.

"Three million...?" Saina checked the price herself before looking back up at the bird. "How much do you really want this Torture?"

"Eh, not really Saina! It just looks really cool"

"Okay. Sir, can I buy this?" Even the owner looked stunned as Saina casually gave him the check. She, along with Nami-chan, actually looked like they changed their clothes every day. It was hard to tell with Torture, she wore the same jacket Divine was wearing, needing it because this time Ireal forgot to give her a key to the house.

Saina then took out a phone and called someone to apparently pick up the bird as the two began to walk out of the shop and probably to the next one. Divine followed them, obviously baffled.

"Why'd you just buy junk for three million gold? The pieces that made it don't even seem worth 10k" Divine questioned them. "Wait; how the Hell would someone have three million?"

"Well for one, that junk looked cool. Two, I do fully know the bird did not cost what it was but did it anyways. As for the third, my mom owns a job and apparently I can do whatever I want with my allowance" Saina answered.

"Saina's mother, Ms. Sama, is a wealthy woman" Torture said, putting it into a laconic.

"Well, that makes sense" Divine said, finally over her confusion.

"C'mon, there are still lots of things we need to get" Saina said, grabbing both girls' hands and heading off faster.

"Saina's a shopaholic whenever she's dragged outside" Torture told the other, Divine nodding in understanding.

****

Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes

Three disheveled girls landed down on the couch, a large amount of shopping bags following them on the large couch.

"Three months of shopping stacked into 4 hours" Divine breathed, very tired now after she decided to help the other two.

"That's Saina on a slow day. Imagine a normal" Torture told her, getting up. "I'll go get the gift wrap. It's in my room somewhere." The girl walked off to her room, which Divine found to be behind that gigantic iron door.

Saina grunted something in the couch, obviously not in the mood for anything now. Though Divine's joints ached a bit, she decided to help Torture decorate the house for the Holidays she wanted everyone at the house to celebrate, Divine included.

So far, Torture had Christmas, Hanukah, New Years, and Nami-chan's birthday jotted down on the calendar set up next to the large T.V. in the room.

Getting up finally, Saina lazily slumped down against the back of the couch.

"So, does Torture like celebrating all the Holidays?"

"She thinks it makes the place feel closer" Saina answered, bringing out a small teddy bear from a nearby bag. "Especially in Winter, since its Nami-chan's birthday. She completely goes berserk over things and I had to tie her to her own door once. Not like it stopped her but it detained her from buying anything useless"

_'...Useless... So 80 Toothy dolls aren't useless?' _Divine asked inside her head, unwilling to ask out loud.

"Well," Saina said, getting up and stretching her back. A few cracks were heard as she began to shuffle through the bags. "Let us get working. Nami-chan comes back in four hours and we need the place filled with shit"

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Got it!" Torture's muffled voice came from behind the door, then the sound of it opening. She was covered in smudges of what looked like soot and oil stains covered her pants; several large rolls of decorated wrapping paper in her arms. "Let's get some scissors and tape and wrap these babies!" As the teen dropped the supplies and ran off to the kitchen, Divine turned to Saina.

"Doesn't Hanukah start before Christmas...?"

"Yes, yes it does"

Turning back, Divine decided to try and figure out which was a gift and which was a decoration.

"Is there a reason behind your question?" Saina asked, finding an Ancient Katana in one bag and began to see what it would look like covered in gift wrap.

"Not really, I'm just wondering how many people Torture knows"

"Whoever Torture meets, they are instantly close to her. Even that one guy that tried to kill her multiple times." The magenta-eyed woman replied. Divine nodded as Torture reappeared with three pairs of scissors and what looked like 13 rolls of tape, a smirk on her features.

For the next four hours, three girls went along wrapping presents and then went along trying to decorate the whole house.

It took them five in-a-half hours to get everything done.

****

Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes

"Oh, so you're coming home later? No, no. It's okay. It's not like anything was being planned at all" Saina said, looking up at the large "Happy Hanukah!" sign Divine and Torture were setting up, a massive round table with stakes of presents already on it. Two long tables on the side of the room filled with food, some made there and some imported from Barton and other areas. Shutting the phone, Saina looked at the one on top of the pile, _'For Nami-chan, Love Torture'_ on it.

"She's coming home at around 8" Saina told them.

"Oh...?" Torture asked, pinning the last of the banner up to the side of the wall. "That's a pity; she'll be an hour late..."

"Well, people do come late to parties often. Maybe when she gets here she wouldn't have missed much"

"Maybe, still. We need to enjoy this; Right?" Torture said, walking down the ladder. Divine looked down at her and wondered if Torture was disappointed. "Well! Let's call the others! Oh, have Hataru-kun and Ji-san gotten back from the business trip yet? They _need_ to be the ones to cut the cake!"

"We got a cake?"

_Ding~_

"Of course" Torture said, on cue as she left the room to get the dessert.

"Snide person... in the good sense" Saina stated before looking up at Divine. "C'mon and get your ass down here. I need you to call people with me"

"Yes ma'am" Divine taunted as she steadily made her own way down the ladder.

"Pfft" Saina scoffed as she handed Divine yet another phone she had on her person and bringing out two semi-large phonebooks.

"I need you to call everyone with a Hanukah star by their name." The woman ordered as she went on with her own calls. Nodding, Divine turned to the first page and found a name of someone she did not know.

"Why are we calling people when the party is supposed to start in an hour?" Divine asked.

"Because they're from work and obviously have the time to come"

Divine dialed in the number and let the phone ring on the other side.

__

"(Bring~ Bring~ Bring~ Bri-) Hello, this is Komono Azura. What are you calling for?"

"Erm... This is an invitation to come for a Hanukah party at Saina Sama's... house. The time is in one hour and I hope you can make it" Divine told the woman._'Oh, another party? Sounds fun, I'll be on my way shortly'_

"Okay, have a nice day." And with that, Divine hung up. "What do these people do with their lives...?"

"Not much. We only hire people like that, which is why we have a lot of people working" Saina replied, using three phones at once. One was on her shoulder near her ear, another in her hand and being dialed, and the last between her feet. The younger female watched in mild amusement as the other preformed the tasks like it was normal.

"What are you staring at? Call, call"

"Oh! Ye-yeah, sorry" Divine went back to trying to find the designated people. She was amazed at how many employees the Sama company had. If she had to estimate, it'd be over 400 people easy.

"Cake. Is. DONE!" Torture cried from the kitchen. Looking up, Divine saw the lamp above them shake slightly before going back to dialing the numbers of people she never knew existed. A few calls before she had found someone that lived right down the street of her house.

"I really don't want to know what would've happened if Raavi was awake and heard that..." Saina muttered, now using six different phones.

"... How many phones do you have?"

"18, why?"

"Err... never mind." Blanching slightly, Divine finally got through the book. She had to only call 8 different people and was relieved about it.

"Done" Saina said, hanging up on a woman that had just started

"So... now what?"

****

Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes

It only took the appearance of Vulcan to diminish the cake, Kat and Sensual were startling the others with mega-horns, several others were just eating and chatting, Lambo was getting new fan boys by talking to them, and the older people were... talking.

"Nice party" Tabihito commented on, sitting near the top of the staircase with Divine to watch other people. They could see the guests but it wasn't likely the guests could see them.

"Hmm... why aren't you down there?"

"Because the factor of chaotic ruckus does not sound decent to me. I can hear everyone clearly from up here"

"Me too... I wonder where... oh, there she is" Divine pointed over to Torture, who was talking with Saina about something on the couch. The silver-haired girl was upside down on it, her head in the seat cushions and her back on the back of the couch.

"For a social person, she talks a lot just to people she knows"

"Really? How is that?"

"Well, she talks a lot to you and just got to know everyone else fondly. Oh yeah, how have you two been getting along? I heard... well, it's just a rumor so I can't be sure" Tabihito scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously.

"What? C'mon, tell me Tabi"

"I heard.... thatyouandTorturewereinsomeforbiddonrelationshipandplannedonmovingtoBass'kenwhenyoutwograduatedhighshool" As the speed of Tabihito's words increased, so did the redness of her face. Divine saw the nervousness as the girl fiddled with her fingers.

Slowly, she pieced each word together again and she turned red as well. "Oh... well, we're just friends. Like I said, Torture had a girlfriend already"

"Oh... umm... yeah, there's another one about that. You're well... secreltyenviousofNami-chanbecauseyouwanttobewithTorturetooandnowliveoffofcontactwithher... because you don't communicate with many other people...that much...now" Tabihito slowed down at the end, her eyes looking downcast a bit.

"I... do...Tabi, I'm sorry" Divine leaned closer, looking a bit ashamed.

"No, don't be" The blue-haired girl shook her head quickly, inching away from the other. "You get to be happy! Yo-you're smiling so much now!" As if proof, Tabihito smiled herself. Sighing, Divine looked down and back over to Torture. Turning back to the other, Divine showed a look of determination.

"Let's do something together then again. Just you and me. We can make sure no one interrupts us too if you'd like"

"Wha-wha-wha...!? Umm... Divine, isn't that a little far?"

"How far could it be? Just quality time, right?" Divine was slightly shocked at how joyous Tabihito looked at her then.

"Hmm... maybe some Torture is rubbing off on you, you'd never suggest something. Well, not something like that. Okay, I'll take you up on your offer. I can get an old art studio and we can paint there! It'll be fun, just bring a change of clothes!"

"Really? Okay"

Now, both were smiling at each other.

Torture stopped looking up at them, though a smirk still on her face.

"They seem to be getting along" Saina said.

"Of course, aren't friends supposed to make other friends smile?"

"Maybe. All you do to Nami-chan is make her angry at you"

"Fuck you" Torture insulted friendly, grinning a bit.

"No, you"

"I stay a bit longer at work and already you guys get bored and want to have sex? During a party?" Nami-chan asked, glaring at both of them as she took her coat off.

"Nami-chan! You're here! Come, you _must_ listen to that sheep girl! Her voice if the same tone as Raavi's, only it doesn't make your ears bleed!" Torture exclaimed, ignoring what the other had just said.

Rolling her blue eyes, Nami-chan allowed herself to be dragged over to whoever the 'sheep girl' was.

"Ooooooo! Hi there!"

****

Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes

Cheezits...? =D Yes I realize how lame the ending is. And Axel let Kutazoka write what Tabihito says so you know it's going to seem embarrassing.


	11. Tabihito And Divine's Day

****

Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes

Tabihito and Divine walked into the blank room, needing to wear either bathing suits or smocks. Tabihito chose the former for them and they were now in cream white bikinis and boots; carrying buckets of paint into the room.

"How do we start this?" The red eyed girl asked first, looking around at the space they had.

"Well, first off" Tabihito suggested as she pried open a can that said 'Mint Green'. Taking a handful, she let Divine stare at it for a few seconds before smacking the same hand against the black-skinned girl's cheek quickly, laughing at the shocked expression.

"Ack! Cold!"

As Tabihito laughed as the other's disdain, Divine picked up some paint from a bucket that read 'Mellow Orange' and immediately bear-hugged the other with her hands covered in it.

"Eeeek! Y-you're right, it is cold!" Still smiling, Tabihito held Divine's arm near her and slopped some more of the green paint up the other's side.

"Oh _god_ that is _freezing_" Divine groaned. "How about we try painting the wall now before we get too cold"

"Fine, fine. Which one should I use, the slimmer one or the bigger one?" Tabihito asked, holding up too paintbrushes. One was larger and the other smaller, the comparison obvious.

"Larger is better," Divine stated simply. "Well, unless you're going for detail but are we master painters? I don't think I am so no" As she said this, Divine picked up a roller-brush from the extra bucket and dipped it into the 'Lifetime Yellow' bucket, then began to paint randomly over the white wall.

Tabihito did so too, using 'Radiant Blue' as the color.

After about five minutes though, she got bored and decided to look over at Divine. The other was just nonchalantly decorating the walls purple.

Smiling sneakily, Tabihito put some red paint into a little Styrofoam cup and got closer to the other.

"DIVINE!"

"Huh, wha- OH MY GOD!!" Throwing the cup forward, Tabihito was able to get most of it over onto Divine's skin, bathing suit, and hair. "Like I said, that is _coooollldd_!"

Sticking out her tongue childishly, Tabihito said, "Well we might as well move around a lot to warm up our bodies"

"Eh? You want a paint fight?"

"Ye- SHOOT!" Tabihito shut her eyes as she felt the cold paint touch her skin. Divine smirked triumphantly at the purple line of paint over Tabihito's chest.

"What? It _is_ cold I kept saying, and a paint fight does sound fun"

"Fine, fine" Tabihito complied, smiling with the other again as they both filled their hands with paint.

Paint then began to fly around the room, landing whoever it wanted too.

**Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes**

__

**1 hour and 45 minutes later**

Two girls, clad in only beach wear and boots, were rolling around on the floor and trying to get the other pinned to the ground. They were both laughing with several paint cans strewn across the floor lazily.

If you looked, both girls were covered head-to-toe in various amounts of different paints, some blended together. Finally, the two collapsed on their backs and side-by-side; a fit of giggles emitting from their mouths as they breathed heavily.

"Wow! That was amazing" Tabihito grinned widely as she said that, looking around at the vivid amount of paint all over the room.

"I've never done anything like it before, but it was fun" Divine agreed, smiling too.

"Well... we're now dirty as pigs... should we clean up?"

"Nah... I want to lay here for a while..."

Both girls breathed and stared up at the ceiling, which had the fewest amount of paint on it and a window to let the sun shine of the winter day through.

****

Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes

Torture watched from the top of a random roof with Nami-chan, watching two girls have the time of their lives with paint from the window in the top of the room. It appears that Torture had possibly_ no life_ and instead went off with watching Divine and Tabihito shove the cold art known as paint onto each other.

"Hmmm... you ever think what could happen to break up friendships like these?" Torture asked, wearing the same clothing she had worn yesterday almost and no coat. But this time, she didn't have bandages hugging every part of her body. It was with Nami-chan, who apparently knew her the best anyone ever could.

"Umm... An army of lawn gnomes suddenly attacking people with flamingos?"

"Pfft!" Torture began to laugh and fell on her side as the red head beside her scowled. "H-hahaha... Oh Nami-chan, coming up with the mere dullest of what _could_ happen. You know what; there should be something really absurd to exist!"

"Oh, then what would such a thing be called?"

Torture pondered this for a second before standing straight up on the building and shouted fiercely, "LAAAANNDSSHAAARRK!!!" before toppling onto her back and laughing. Of the joys of having a sound-proof window in a sound-proof room.

Though people from down below on the streets looked up and wondered what lunatic had shouted something of nonsense, they couldn't find the peace-destroyer.

"You idiot!" Nami-chan growled, whacking the smaller on the back of her head. "One, you're trying to get us arrested and two, what kind of fool would believe 'Landshark' exists?!"

"What? It sounds pretty damn interesting for a shark made of sand to be snacking on people on the beach! Oh ho ho ho, how terrified everyone would be!"

"You think about how people die too ludicrously." Sort of giving up on stopping the enthusiastic other, Nami-chan propped her cheek up on her palm and rested her elbow on her leg for support. When no response came, Nami-chan looked over to where the silver-haired girl should've been. She was nowhere within sight. "... Torture?"

"OMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM!!!"

"OH FUCK!"

"Nami-chan... such rude language" Torture scolded, her arms looped around the other's waist and her head on the other's shoulder. Grumbling, Nami-chan hoped no one would try to come up looking at who was making such loud noises on a rooftop.

"Shut up, seriously. If someone comes up here then we could be screwed"

"Hmmm, maybe. Let's see what Div-chan and Tabi-chan are doing down there" Leaning over, Torture let her pale brown eyes gaze down. Looking up, she looked very amused. "They're rolling around together in the paint. Kinky"

"Only you think getting dirty like that would be kinky"

"But it _is_, take a look yourself"

Scowling again, Nami-chan looked over into the window and remained silent for a second. When Torture could see her face again, it was beet red.

"Uhhh... Nami-cha-"

"HOLY _MOTHERFUUUUCK_!!"

"SHHH!" Torture hissed slightly, pushing her weight onto the other to make sure she wouldn't start cursing ruthlessly. Because Nami-chan was so fickle, she began to thrash around. It was hard for Torture to stay on top of the other because she was smaller.

It wasn't like Nami-chan's kicks to the gut affected her much though.

A sudden slamming on the door alerted the pair as some gruff noises came from behind it. "Open up! You're disturbing the peace!"

"Assfucks" Torture swore, eyes getting dark. It was a well known thing for Nami-chan that Torture did not like the police.

Swiftly, the two glanced down at Divine and Tabihito, who seemed to be lying on the floor watching up at the window, before getting off each other and standing up. They nodded to confirm an untold agreement on a rendezvous point before both began to run off in opposite directions.

If you looked up from the road, you could've seen a lean figure jump from a rooftop to another swiftly, though each gap managing at around ten feet in width.

"Mommy, what was that...?" The child's mother didn't pay attention though as she looked at a ceramic lawn gnome in a window shop for gardens.

****

Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes

"Yes?" Saina asked, looking down at the others at her doorstep.

"That stupid man didn't have the showers installed yet and we left our clothes over in the car, _with_ the keys! So _then_ we had to come back here because my house was too far and we were thought to be _fu_-" "Tabi!" "Whores and some guy tried putting a fifty dollar bill down my top!"

"So I' guessing your day went well... what'd you two do?" Surveying them, Saina saw the two head-to-toe in splotches of various colors.

"Played with paint"

"Oh, so you need a bath?"

"... please?" Tabihito puppy-dog-eyed the other and Divine wondered if Saina was immune to it. If you looked at Raavi, her eyes were locked in some sort of creepy puppy-dog-eyed stance.

"Sure, but we only have one. Ms. Sama had to shut off the water of the others because Raavi wanted to try bathing the _current thing_ she brought home"

"It's okay, we can take turns"

"Okay, come along" Saina let the two enter before escorting them over through the house until they came to a white door. Opening it carelessly, Saina had them stand in the room while she made sure the bathroom had shampoo in it. Looking around, Divine and Tabihito looked around at the dim room. It was made almost entirely of what looked like wood. The two stood next to a large table that filled most of the room. Across from them on the other side of the object were cabinets that lined the wall with pictures around them. The two didn't look very much at the pictures but looked over at the giant iron door beside them on the left.

"No way... could this be... _Torture's room_?" Divine breathed, looking over at the thing. She turned and walked near the cabinets. Leaning in, she wanted to look at the pictures. Saina, though, poked her head out of the bathroom.

"You two, asses in here. You're gonna have to bath together, the water is being drained so I can only assure one four hour bath" Saina said in a voice that reminded Divine of a military sergeant. The two scuttled in and Saina slammed the door on them before going off.

"Saina-san seems too strict sometimes" Tabihito sighed as she untied the back of her top.

"I think Torture told me that's how she really cares about you" Divine replied, sliding down her bottoms first instead. The water could be heard running from behind the curtain of what looks like silk and the room looked like it was made of polished granite. A counter with a sink was adjacent to the shower but there wasn't a toilet, just what the two saw in the room.

Once stripped, both girls got into the large shower and tried to wash off the paint that had gotten into almost every crevice of their bodies they knew off.

"Divine..." Tabihito said, back turned to the other.

"Yeah...?"

"What did you mean by 'Could this be Torture's room'? You sounded a bit shocked" Tabihito analyzed.

"Oh. Well, I've never been in Torture's room. If you saw both ends, it's behind the big iron door in the hallway"

"Mhm, I saw. But that doesn't mean you should be that shocked. Being in someone else's room for the first time _is_ a new moment but you looked like you had discovered something once alien to you. Mind explaining?" Inwardly wincing, Divine cursed her friend's keen ability on finding something deep was going on.

"Uhh... well... I... don't really know how to explain this myself" Divine said truthfully. "You know Torture Tabi as much as I do actually. I've only been able to see what's on the surface and I've never had the ability to delve deeper unless I got to be told manually. Torture on the other hand could even know about what happened the day I was born while I can't even figure out what that girl said the last sentence. It's... frustrating Tabi"

"Oh, I see... well, if that's the case then is Torture's mind _really_ that deep? She could be making you think such things when really she's just a smug, flamboyant lesbian" Tabihito replied after a minute. Divine took this into consideration, but it still didn't seem to fit Torture enough.

"For one, I've always wondered why she wears so many bandages. Have you seen then yet Tabi? They're all over here, even in the water. I wonder about those and I also wonder about her eyes... her eyes..."

"Those are mysterious things you're telling me Divine. About the skin and eyes of a person..." Tabihito confessed, thinking she then tried getting the dried paint off her shoulders. "Maybe her skin is sensitive and maybe her eyes are just... like that"

"Well, maybe, but it almost looks like Torture's trying to show as much of her skin as she ever could. I don't get it... and her eyes. I think I caught a glimpse of them when she was younger. They're like yours Tabi, but they were a darker color- black maybe" Divine remembered getting a flash of the image.

It looked like Torture she knew, but her eyes were bright and she was just a kid. The child in the picture wore a near skin-tight grey outfit and she was holding a small antique owl. What made Divine wonder if it really was Torture was the fact the child had jet black hair like her own and dark brown eyes, as well as the eyes looking wide with joy. The Torture now looked stoned every minute of the day, every month of the year possible.

Divine wasn't sure if the child had bandages on her like she saw the silver haired girl with them on but she knew the girl looked like Torture.

"Really?" Tabihito finally said, Divine not noticing she was silent.

"Err... yeah, but that's mostly all that's different. The hair too was black... blacker then my hair though in the picture the top of it was shiny"

"Sounds like a long-lost little sister then" Tabihito said.

"Seriously... I don't think Torture the one to be an 'older sister' though"

"But she treats Raavi like younger sister" Divine stayed quiet, feeling in a corner by the other girl's words.

"Torture said she's been shot before, so past traumatic events could've aged her hair from stress and made her less enthusiastic in her eyes. The bandages are to hide scars and she's so smug and gay because she's trying to live life to the fullest after the event" Divine then said in almost one breath, wondering if the story was true.

"Nice guess" Both the girls wondered how long Torture was standing outside the curtains listening to them as she peeked in.

"I heard from Saina. Nice butts" As the other two blushed, Torture stepped between them, wearing what she was wearing earlier that day with the bandages, uncaring she get soaked in her clothes or not as she leaned up against the cold stone in the shower.

"Can't you just take your clothes off and join us like a normal woman?" Tabihito asked.

"Nah, I always liked doing this" Torture replied casually.

"So... how much did you hear?"

"Enough, but I don't care really. Sorry if I'm a big mystery to you two but some things are meant to be revealed within time" Torture told them.

"That doesn't really help" Divine mumbled, a bit flustered.

"Well... sorry" Divine looked over and saw that Torture had closed her eyes and was breathing slowly, like she was asleep.

Tabihito turned around and poked Torture's shoulder. When the other didn't respond, Tabihito flushed a bit and then jabbed Torture's breast as hard as she could with a single finger.

"You could've just poked me in the eye ya know" the pale skinned girl finally said, laughing a bit as Tabihito flushed more and looked away.

"Well sorry but a woman is more sensitive to her chest being poked then her eye..."

"Not me though, I'm never really shy about my body"

"Umm... enough of the awkward conversation of the female body" Divine stated, pleading a bit as she awkwardly tried getting the rest of her body clean. Torture opened one of her eyes to inspect the two before smirking.

"You're right Divine-chan. We should focus on cleaning you two. First off, we need soap," Looking around a bit, Torture found some soap bars near her. "I want you both to sit down in a line"

Tabihito sat in front, Divine in the middle, and Torture sat behind the other. "Now... Tabi can get her stomach, Divine can get Tabihito's back, and I can get Divine's back"

"Err... have you tried this before?" Tabihito asked, the two girls blushing at the unusual social contact.

"Nami-chan, Saina, and I often do it whenever we have a bath. It's no problem, now start" Sliding down some of the bars, the three set to work trying to get the paint off Tabihito and Divine.

"Torture...."

"Yeah Divine-chan?"

"Your hand is a little lo-OH SHIT!"

"Your language can one day become as foul as Nami- chan's when she's provoked" Torture scolded, moving her hands back to Divine's back.

Groaning, Divine wondered how long this would take.

****

Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes

**_Never let Kutazoka type the remaing few sentences of a story. She makes it perverted._**


	12. Christmas Gone Wrong

****

Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes

"Festive. Joy" Torture repeated, her eyes looking a bit too bright for her own good. Bright eyes meant take warning to Divine so she tried to close the door. "Hold it _right_ there Di-chan"

"Divine-chan, Div-chan, and now Di-chan?" Divine asked, closing the door with chagrin. "Is my name too long for you?"

"Eh? No, of course not! Di-chan just sounds _so cute_ and you are just as cute as the name! I don't know many people with that black skin that can pull cuteness off!" Torture chimed, looking high off of sugar.

Divine stayed quiet, as to not get anymore 'compliments' from the obvious loon as she still held out that gift box with the suspicious bow on top. She observed the surroundings again of where they were- Saina's room. It's been a known habit that no matter how many stylish clothes the woman had, she was usually naked on the couch with, luckily, her hair covering anything obscene.

It was a bit larger than an apartment room because Saina doesn't use the room often. The violet-eyed woman practically lives on the couch. The closet was different; it was huge with various different clothes of different kinds. From normal t-shirts to what looked like tooth-floss bikinis'. Torture came out of that closet so Divine was sure she put an incredibly revealing outfit in it just to either dress up in or dress the ruby-eyed girl in. Either way, Divine did not want to be near the silver-haired girl for fear of being stripped again.

"So... do you know what day it'll be soon? Special day is special" Torture said then, an apparent smile on her features shown under her large jacket.

"... Christmas?" Hesitant answer was hesitant.

"Indeed Di-chan! I've got such a nice idea! We'll bake cookies and sit around by a fire and-..." Swiftly, Divine grew bit panicked. Torture stopped talking, that must mean something bad.

In the other girl's eyes, her pale brown orbs grew distant and hazy. She seemed to be remembering something.

"... Torture...? Torture? Fire... you said fire and- AHH!" Screaming, Divine tried to pry her wrist from Torture's iron-like grip. She muttered something inaudible. "What?"

"She's gone... she's gone Divine-chan... she's gone..." Dark orbs looked at the other girl. "Her skin was _just like yours_ and her eyes remind me of you too. She's gone Divine-chan, and it was my entire fault..." Though a bit scrambled, Torture muttered the two words, 'She's gone' over and over again.

"Fault? Torture, I don't think I understand..."

"No one understood that's what it's my fault and she's gone." Looking down, Torture yanked Divine closer to her, even though the obvious height difference.

"M-maybe I could help," stammering, Divine wondered what was happening. "I can at least listen"

"... Okay Divine-chan" With a swift pull, Torture embraced the other and plunged her face into Divine's neck. Slowly, the two sunk to the floor and Torture began to speak. "She was... my best friend and... the only one I knew I couldn't be hurt by. She was... like me too. Just... the pain was visible... visible..." As Torture began to shake, her words began mixed up.

"Glass _wall_... Blood... Encounter... Her _eyes_... _No_... Arms... She _looks like you_... Black _skin_... Fiery _eyes_...Trained pet... Freedom was _gone_... _Maimed_ bird... Breathing never easy..._Comatose_... _She loved fire_... _Fire_... Comatose state... _My_ fault... Comatose state... _Fire_... _Fire_... _Fire_...My fault... My fault... _Fire_...Comatose... C-comatose... state... COMATOSE STATE!" At that sudden outburst, Torture lifted her head up and Divine was surprised she wasn't crying.

It looked like the smaller girl was sobbing uncontrollably but no tears leaked from her glossy eyes. "W-what? Comatose state?"

"It's my fault! Comatose state, Divine-chan! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" While screaming, Torture let go of the other and was clawing at her own throat. "BURNING! BURNING! PLEASE DON'T BURN HER! STOP BURNING HER! STOP IT! STOP IT! FIRE! BURNING! NO, STOP IT; YOU'RE _BURNING HER LEGS OFF_!!! PLEASE, NO! STOP IIIIIITT!!!!"

"TORTURE!" Nami-chan screamed, bursting open the door. Divine had been knocked over and staring as the other was breaking down from the perky, hyperactive girl she had known. Torture turned to her with a desperate expression.

"NAMI-CHAN! FIRE! FIRE! IT'S BURNING HER; PLEASE STOP THEM FROM DOING THIS! IT'S BURNING! BURNING! BU... bu-bu-burning...My fault" Torture suddenly became quiet. Her eyes turned blank and she stopped completely before falling to her side and just... staring blankly.

"Tch... not one of these again. Burning, fire, comatose state. It's all the same with no new leagues" Nami-chan grumbled as she kneeled down next to the other.

"So... it's been like this before?" Divine asked, a bit shaken.

"Of course. She has several others things she reacts this badly too. Normally she just looks off blankly but sometimes she screams and starts crying"

"She was crying? She didn't shed tears"

"Torture does cry. She just doesn't have the ability to physically cry. What a handful, all these words and yet nowhere to go with them" The red-head sighed and picked the other up bridal-style. Slowly, she closed the other's eyes so it just looked like she was asleep. "She fell asleep again..."

"_Sleep_!? Do people sleep with their eyes open and fall limp like a ragdoll?" Divine asked.

"She does. It's like a... doll-state where she is unable to function at all for 2 hours. Like being a heavy-sleeper, nothing affects her during this. C'mon, Torture is no longer in any shape to try baking cookies. We need to call Saina" Nami-chan left and Divine followed.

****

Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes

"You _need_ to tell me what is _wrong_ with the person named _Funcakes Torture_" Divine seethed, looking over at the sleeping figure in the chair as the other three sat on the couch.

"Well, we can't tell you everything because we don't even know ourselves" Saina replied, sitting between the raven-haired girl and the red-head.

"O'rly? How do you not know someone you've known for years?" Divine asked accusingly as she folded her arms.

"She doesn't speak much about what happened after we met her. She already had grey hair, white-skin, and pale eyes so we're not too keen on her appearance before," Nami-chan sighed. "We found her in a broken tank with wires attached to her... skin. Our theory is that the comatose state thing refers to Torture being put into a sleep for a... long, long time"

Tilting her head, Divine wondered what that could mean about the mysterious girl. "So... how old do you think Torture is?"

"We don't know" Saina answered bluntly. "She just said she was 14 or 16 even though she looks like she's still just 12- besides her figure. I think she's somehow like an alien. She's abnormal, being locked in a tank and sounding like she doesn't know how anything works."

"An alien? That doesn't seem at all possible" Nami-chan scoffed. "Torture's skin doesn't reflect that you know... It's something deeper"

"What's her skin like?" Divine asked, looking over at the other.

"It's... not human we can tell you that" The two others replied a bit too quickly. Raising an eyebrow, Divine stared at them as they stared back for several minutes.

"Fine," Divine gave up and switched subject. "So who do you think the other girl Torture is... wailing about?"

"From the stuff we know from Torture's rambling and psychotic babble... the girl should be dead, her legs burnt, her skin is black, and her eyes are red or orange" Nami-chan said, listing the facts on her fingers.

"Dead? We never established that" Saina retorted. "She could still be alive"

"From what Torture screams, the girl is dead, it's all her fault, and they never actually even felt what the other felt like" Nami-chan turned to the other, her piercing blue eyes glaring at stoic magenta orbs.

"She just screams 'She's gone', not 'She's dead'. The body is still missing"

"Well," Divine butted in quickly. It wasn't uncommon for Saina and Nami-chan to get into an argument either, but Nami-chan is less provoked with Saina then Torture. "Maybe there was another event like this. You did say Torture had different scenarios' where she goes ballistic so what are they?" This was sort of astounding to Divine. She didn't know Torture at all and now she was getting bits and pieces of her. It was sure to Divine she had never met a more complicated, disturbed being ever like Torture and she's met some of her sister's boyfriends.

Saina and Nami-chan turned to her before Saina whispered something into the red-head's ear. "Fine, fine. Okay Divine-san. Torture has had two other rages. One I think is about what happened to her and another is already solved... that one is about when she's awake and she kills a few... people"

"We pieced together the Awakened Event from what she said: Blade, I am killer, Midori, Sorry, and Nami-chan. On the night we found Torture we woke up and asked us things like, 'What happen?', 'Where she is?', 'How long?' We told her we didn't know and we were told her she could come back home with us. But some police found us and they dragged us away while Torture hid somewhere in the wreckage.

A few weeks later, Midori... Nami-chan's mother told us she was going out shopping again. So we waited. It was night again when Torture came through the window. She was covered in blood with... a blade. She said something along the lines of 'Found again'. It was two more days where Torture just acted like a piece of furniture, watching us, and we called the police to see what happened to Nami-chan's mother since she never came back"

"Turns out in the newspaper that Sunday, a string of people were slaughtered and Midori was one of them. Torture was, no doubt, the killer." Nami-chan finished, her eyes darting anywhere but Torture and Divine.

"I'm sorry..." The red-eyed girl said, a bit depressed at that.

"Pfft, Torture's whole mental breakdowns started with that. I don't get how she was so emotional for killing my mom but she reacts more violently when the name is mentioned. Now, the other one we call the Hidden Event because we know the least about this one." Nami-chan continued, now looking back at Divine as she spoke. "The words are: It doesn't hurt, I can't feel that, Am I numb? Stop making me do that, I killed another, Please hold me, I can't feel you anymore, No, I don't want to look in that mirror, My eyes, What happened?"

"Those words are still somewhat screwed even after we got to know Torture more. I think it's got to do with her-"

"Saina-chan and Nami-chan are talking? Divine-chan here also? Cookies?" All three turned to Torture as she got up, a dazed expression on her face. "We were going bake cookies. Christmas..."

Divine looked back to the others but they suspiciously exchanged glances.

"For one, sometimes when Torture wakes up, she acts just like when she was in the tank. It doesn't lead us anywhere we found because she just talks unintelligently- not much of a change" Saina replied as she got up. "Yes Torture, we're going to bake cookies now"

"Yay-hey!" Torture chimed as she dashed to where the kitchen was like a child.

"Well, we might as well go follow her or fear she starts talking like that sheep from the party" Nami-chan said, walking with Saina to where Torture had gone off too.

_'I wonder if Torture dreamt anything while she was asleep' _Divine wondered as the trailed after the three.

****

_Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes_

Four girls sat on a large couch in front of an even larger T.V. with a large figure behind them.

"Let me get this straight Saina," Nami-chan said, popping a cookie made from the tube she had in her tanned hand. "Debra asked Kelly if she could keep her secret and Kelly promised her. But Kelly accidentally tells Mark the secret and then suddenly they all die?"

"Horror movies are fun" The other woman replied.

"This is a soap opera"

"Oh. Give me a cookie" Nami-chan grumbled as she passed the bowl of different cookies over to the other.

Divine just sat there, wondering why Debra would want Kelly to keep her secret of having ADHD a secret from Mark. He's her twin brother and she told him she had to keep her ADHD under control when they went to the amusement park. Kelly was the brunette, wasn't she?

"Wait..." Divine said, eyes widening a bit.

****

_Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes_

_You have your endings and I have mine. Mine just happens to be a delicious cliffhanger._

_Unfortunately, these chapters seem to be getting shorter. I'm gonna need to fix that soon._


	13. Dreaming Of My Deaths

**Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes**

'I hear a song... it sounds wonderful. Like strawberries. I love strawberries. When I'm with mama that song is strongest and serene. Like a... a... symphony mama said.'

_'Why am I dreaming this awful dream again? It's becoming more frequent and I hate it. I _loathe _it to bits. If only I could have done something that song might still beat inside my body...'_

'But whenever I'm near that... man. The song is at its quietest, a hushed whisper at the back of my mind. I clearly know that something is wrong about that man.

But mama, I don't want to call that man _papa_.

Why do you love him mama? He's evil. He's going to do something bad, I know it. _Mama_...

I'm sorry... papa. I'm sorry I'm a freak and that I can make things like this. I'm sorry my hobby disgusts you and you want me dead even more.'

_'Such a horrid dream...'_

'Papa... please, stop fighting with mama. What did she ever do to you? It's me you should hate, never mama! Stop it papa! STOP IT!'

_'Then that push, the crash, and the blood...'_

'I'M SORRY MAMA! I'M SORRY I WAS DOING THAT DURING YOUR FIGHT! PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES MAMA! PAPA! PAPA, DON'T WALK AWAY! DON'T CALL HER THOSE NAMES! PAPA! MAMA! MAMA! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!

IF IT WASN'T FOR MY ABILITY TO CREATE POISONS PAPA WOULDN'T HAVE FOUGHT WITH YOU! YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN PUSHED! YOU WOULDN'T HAVE FALLEN BACKWARDS ON THE TABLE AND YOU WOULDN'T HAVE FALLEN ONTO ONE OF THE BEAKERS! MAMA! MAMA! I'M SORRY!'

'_After that, it was a blur. I remember calling 911, a number mama taught me. Maybe she did know papa was bad? But still... a month passed and I was taken to a big white room. I will never forget the mistake I made there...'_

'I was being told to make that specific poison that killed mama. Why should I? No, I don't want to! I'm bad! I'm evil! I'm just like my papa now! I killed mama! I ki-...

Why can't I move? I can't move. W... why are you hurting me? Stop! Put the scalpel down, please! _AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!_ Okay! I'll make it! I'll make it! S-stop hurting me! Stop digging that blade into my arm! O-ow!

I'm crying. I hate crying. Papa kicks me if I cry... But I make them the poison. I have a good memory of a 4-year-old. But mama said I'm really skinny for a 4-year-old. Is it because when mama isn't around papa demands my food? I don't know.

The people with the white coats look surprised. They asked me what I named the purple liquid in the small vile.'

_'Gokoro'_

'They handed me a check. It has a lot of 0's on it but I could care less. Papa demands the piece of paper or he won't let me out of the house to walk the 8 miles to mama in the hospital. After that, I'm kicked out of the house most of the time and I have to sleep in the park at night. But I get to see mama every day now. Someone told me I need to get shoes and another woman looked perturbed at my bleeding legs and bruises.

They hurt but I get to see mama every day now. The song I hear in my head is only present when I'm in that sterile white room next to her. The man, a good man I know, told me mama was in a ... a... c-coma... a coma. He told me she will wake up some day but a look of that he was lying was in his eyes. I just told him I can wait until the end of time until mama wakes up and can come home.

Maybe she can go away from papa and bring me with her. Papa is bad. I don't like calling him papa anymore even when I promised mama I would.'

_'And then the time three months after mama was hurt. I remember her back destroyed the beaker and shards of glass were embedded into her. I also remember that was the day she woke up too...'_

'Mama is awake! Mama is awake! She can't leave the hospital yet but mama is awake and happy to see me! She looked surprised to see what happened to my appearance but the doctors just said I should be fine. That glint of it being a lie was in their eyes again today but as long as mama is happy and that sweet song plays in my head I can be happy no matter what happens to me!

But one day, those bad men came back and dragged me off when mama was about to ask me something important. It was important because mama looked so worried when she couldn't finish the question. They asked me one simple question. Did any of the Gokoro spill out on me when mama fell?

Of course, I was in front of the beaker and its contents splattered all over me. I never washed it off I added. They whispered something like 'Absorbed by the pores' and 'She should've died right there'

I came back to mama right away and she asked me the question. I looked at a mirror and finally saw myself for the first time in five months. My hair was grey. Not that shiny silver color, but dull grey that looked even older than the woman that wanted to heal my legs. My eyes were a light brown and if I tilted my eyes a bit to the light they turned white. My skin use to be tan, but now it is like paper; white. Maybe when the Gokoro poured onto me it didn't kill me but it killed the color on me instead.

I am still me though, no matter what happens and I know mama is who she is no matter what happens. I am me... I am-

Mama... why are you bleeding again?'

_'The doctors told me a shard hit close to mama's spinal cord. She can't use her legs anymore and she can't leave the hospital. I was still happy as long as she was happy'_

'Mama, look! My hair can still grow no matter what those bad men say! I can put it in a ponytail now too! Mama, you said you liked long hair, right? So I will grow my hair long for you! I will be a good child for you mama. Even though my hair is a different color, it stays feeling like silk you always say. Papa destroyed my room so I can't brush my hair anymore, but my hair never got that bed-head again.

Mama has a little blue box that has all the things her mama had. Like a silver hair brush she liked combing my hair with. A silver hair brush and a will. It stated that if something were to happen to mama and she had to go to the hospital, it would be able to be paid for with the inheritance. Mama was her mama's only child of a rich family and mama was loved dearly by her mama too.

My legs have long since been healed by the doctors, stated in my own mama's will that said the exact same thing. That good doctor even gave me a new dress and a pair of shoes to wear. His own daughter out-grew them and was abroad reaching her dreams and she even sent me an extra costume from one of her shows that fit me. That good man had lost his wife in a terrible accident and hadn't married since. But mama and he get along really well.

Mama said it was like the family I never had.'

_'But that month turned to dust quickly. Of course.'_

'Why do the bad men keep coming and doing check-ups on me? If I don't cooperate they stab me and say I was being a bad child. Don't lie like that! After each check-up you'd expect me to be called a good child and handed a lollipop, right? No. I was told I was a freak now and that I should join them in their plan for immortality. I didn't know what that meant but I knew the song in my head was even quieter around these bad men. At least papa never stabbed me with knives.

I shunned them and the next check-up they put something into my veins with a syringe. I couldn't move at all and I knew I was numb. Then they swarmed me like vultures. I couldn't even concentrate correctly but I knew something bad was happening to my body right now.'

_'I was molested... that's right...'_

'Even though I couldn't stop taking hot baths or showers, I didn't let that bad feeling on m skin affect my time with mama. I never did. After a week, something happened. I was being bribed by the bad men! They had made a charity fund to help the 'homeless girl with a life threatening disease'! I was stared at when I walked to the hospital and to home. The other kids thought I was contagious and threw rocks at me.

Teenagers beat me and tried to kill me. These bad men were sick. They only wanted my body for scientific research and paid no care to my feelings. What was I? Their doll? No. I am- Ow. I got an extra bruise right to my right eye that day and suddenly the alleyway I was dragged into to be punched was covered in blood. I lay unharmed with a slightly odd sensation in the eye I wasn't covered. The teenagers were nowhere to be found but I think they were now physically on the walls around me. I got sick and threw up before running to the hospital and back to the good man and mama.

I felt worse on my body then when the bad men touched it. I felt like something had crawled over my skin and could control my body when it wanted to. Like I was its human vessel.'

_'Four years passed since the incident and I lost something that day...'_

'Mama...why'd you go? I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry mama.

She's dead now the man told me and he was crying. I didn't cry until I went home that night. I cried right in front of papa and he took pity on me and let me sleep in my bed that night. That night I realized papa was always a smoker and a drinker and that was why he lashes out. But this night he was sober because he heard the news. That night I realized papa could never be the evilest thing in my life.

He had a heart at least.

But he was still human and drunk and smoked more than ever. I was under his custody legally and the house was being torn apart from the inside out with my screams and my blood all over the place now.

He still could never be as evil as the bad men. He was my papa.

The other man drove me to mama's funeral and the will was read right there. It had a part where when mama conceived me. It said if mama were to die I was given everything. Everything. Even the ability to emancipate myself. Mama's mama was _that_ important in society.

Papa, though, was just a bum mama fell in love with. He fought to keep me so he could have the inheritance. The good man and his daughter fought to try and keep me because we had a good bond. While the good man was in court, his daughter brought me to fun places papa never let me near.

But one night, the good man was killed. I knew papa did it. He came home one night with a large knife and told me if I said he did it he'd gouge out my eyes and stitch close my mouth. The daughter turned spiteful to me and I was left with papa. Something snapped and the night when he called me the bad name he called mama, his blood was splattered all over the walls and I had nowhere else to go. Then, the bad men came back when I was left for dead.

They had mama's hair brush and said I couldn't have it no matter what unless I went with them. Mama's hair brush...'

_'That day, an 8-year-old child that still clung to the happy song they had heard with their mama vanished from society forever. No matter how many police looked and searched and how many what fell into ruin, the child was never found ever again in that city. It was like she never existed.'_

'Did I do something wrong mama? I'm sorry if I did, I didn't want to lose your silver hair brush.

I was taken far, far away mama. The bad men said all I needed to know was how to survive. They said I had a test they said I _must_ pass. They called it the test of time. What was I to them?

Most of the time I was tested or I was in a small room with a small bed and desk. For the first time in my life I met a bad woman. She gave me strict lessons on how to kill someone. I didn't like training with her because she used other humans. Those humans she said were failures already ready to die but they looked afraid of death. To die. I'm scared of it too mama. That bad woman drilled it into me. I wonder if you were scared to die mama.

Even when a suitcase came with the inheritance the bad woman confiscated most of it and said that the things inside would start to bring back the humanity they were trying so hard to rid me of. If I live, I will not be able to enjoy life then. I will not be able to smile, cry, get angry, be surprised, or have sympathy for those I kill. I always cried during that bad woman's lessons and she always made me maim someone and watch the blood flow before finishing them off. Before she took the things my mama's mama had, I took a picture with one of the presents in front of the video camera. Its records me every second of the day so maybe I can get a picture from it someday.

I hated her. For the first time in my life I experienced hate. I hated her.

And then I got a really scary thought.

I wanted to kill that woman.

I wanted to give her a fate much worse than death itself. She'd cry and beg for mercy and I wouldn't give it to her. Slowly... slowly I'd rip out her organs and play in her blood. I'd skin her alive and gouge out her eyes. I'd give her only the sense to hear what was happening to her. I'd kill her slowly and painfully and before I destroyed her ugly black eyes I'd show her what she looked like in a mirror. I wanted her to scream. _Scream and howl in misery_.

I don't think I slept very well that night...'

_'I forget who was right. Me, the one that wanted to live and be free no matter what the costs or them, the ones that wanted to create a vast new being that could survive and would be immortal at the cost of its humanity. I think somehow they were always right...What did I know? I was only a child...'_

'One day, mama, I was but into a room that had white all around and a glass wall in the middle to separate me from the other side. I wasn't scared at what was on the other side for some reason because that song from before I heard and it was very loud.

When I advanced, the other thing scooted back with an unsure and scared expression on its face. Or, if that was its face. I couldn't tell... The thing looked like a normal 10-year-old like I was but it didn't have any arms. Like me it wore the same outfit and bandaged encased what was left of its arms up past the sleeve. A tail with things pumping through it with wires and tubes was evident because it was throbbing and huge.

The things legs reminded me of a deer's and their eyes were as big as a deer's too. Short red hair could be seen on its head but part of it was a salmon pink and didn't look right. Small horns were on its head and little wings that looked damaged or broken came from its back and part of its skin was a coal color while the rest was grey. Its eyes were large and the color of embers in a fire.

I wondered if it could hear me so I called it. I was calm until it finally scooted closer to me. I didn't say much but I just silently sang the song in my head for both of us in hopes she (by the outfit, it was a girl I guessed) would come closer to hear.

Hi. Who are you? She says she doesn't know. At birth all she had known was that her body hadn't looked like this and her sister. I asked her about her sister. She said her sister still looks human and that her name was Kari. Kari doesn't know anything about her though. She then said she was being forced to do this or else Kari will be introduced to her. The shame of having her own twin sister seeing her look like a freak would be worse than death and if she ever tried breaking out they'd kill Kari the second she stepped foot outside of her cage alone.

I had to admit, she looked horrifyingly ugly but I didn't let her appearance stop me from smiling and assuring her that if Kari ever knew she had a sister she would still love her no matter how she looked. I asked the girl her name and told her mine. She said she doesn't have a name.

Sick... sick... these people are sick. That thought coursed through my head for a second and the song was lost and the girl suddenly looked scared again. Quickly I stopped thinking my thoughts and she calmed down. I said I'll give her a name. I named her right after my mama.

From then on she would call me Bun-chan because my skin and eyes reminded her of a treat she ate a long time ago that was pale white dough with meat inside. It was her favorite food she said and I told her mine would always be strawberries, which was because her hair and eyes reminded me of the sweet taste every summer.

Even through all that time when we were put together and could be almost touching, we never were allowed to touch each other and only our words and the song we sung softly at night could comfort us. I felt like I had a family again.'

_'Even in that darkness I had found a light. I was happy again even when I thought I could never find it once more.'_

'One day they gave me back the suitcase. A few items were missing but not the ones I really liked. Most of it was clothes I couldn't wear but the thing I liked most was the small wooden owl that looked like an antique. For some reason they put a drug in me to make me go through puberty and I smuggled the owl in between my breasts to show my friend. She was amazed at it and I heard her laugh.

But that bad woman must be watching us for she confiscated the owl and yelled at me. If I didn't want to scare my friend I would've splattered that woman all over the room. She had specifically been training me to use my eyes that can somehow kill things if I wanted them to.

So my owl was lost and I assured my friend it wasn't her fault. We had a habit of blaming the organization for our lives. It was called the organization because we had no other name for it.

The next day I asked a bit more about Kari. She said Kari had brown hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin. I looked a bit disgusted at the organization for turning someone's own twin sister, who they have near met, into an unrecognizable girl only meant to bring dragons back into existence. That was what she told me but the project is failing and she might be killed off as a failure experiment.

I don't want her to die so I told her I'll protect her.'

_'I swore I'd protect her... where is she now? She should still be alive is all I know.'_

'No, don't tell me this. She said they've decided she's useful but are now stripping her of her humanity. I was told I wouldn't be able to see her during the process of converting her body but I don't want her to forget me when we meet again. But if she forgets... I will just have to start from the beginning. Mama always told me I was a patient person.

During that time though I'm sent to a room. They tell me that if I strap myself down to the metal table I will get my owl back.

I agreed.

On the table the nice song I had heard roared within my head as knives and other sharp objects were lowered over my body, wires inserted into my neck to numb my body so I can't feel the first cut. The song is screaming with all its might and subconsciously I am also screaming the song in my head with it. A black wind obscures my vision though and the song is muffled to the back of my head. Softly, I can hear that song being sung by my mama but I somehow feel this is the last time I will ever get to hear the song.

At the end though, the song is gone but a new one is in my head. It just keeps saying 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry' and I wonder why.'

_'Something new and immortal was born... '_

'Mama... please, if you're watching me, stop looking. I let them maim me for a little wooden owl. I can't feel anything now and to prove it, they're using me as a test-subject for gun practice. That's right mama. I'm being shot at. For an owl. I'm so sorry mama.

I don't want to be immortal mama. I want to die one day and be with you and maybe the other girl I named after you.

BLAM BLAM BLAM. The gunshots are still as loud as they empty bullets into my body. When I'm asked what is happening I tell them it doesn't hurt. It doesn't hurt... Then one of the bad men purposely stabs me with a scalpel in the arm, just like what they did to me when I first met them. 'I can't feel that' I confessed and they stopped the gunfire and I'm sent back to my room.

In there is a little pamphlet. Oddly, the blankets that use to be on my bed are gone. Even if I can't feel doesn't mean some form of solace won't be needed. My right eye is throbbing slightly but that's all I feel. That's all I can feel. How can a 14-year-old girl live her life anymore if she can't feel it? Still, I read the pamphlet and it talks about a theory with G'hi... I rip my arm out of its socket and see how my body is held together; G'hi.

Even though I'm slightly ashamed maybe I can use this ability to gain what I want. I want my friend's freedom and her happiness. I have nothing left so this is the least I can do. For some reason I know I have sinned. I have sinned over and over again even when I was young I didn't know it. I was a bad child mama, I always was.

And now I will live my life as a tool to help others. Because that's what I was made for, to be a tool.'

_'Then there was the time I realized something'_

'The bad woman... She's making me look into a mirror again. No, I don't want to look into that mirror. I hate it. I hate seeing this body they gave me. It's a monster's body. If I could cry I would. I'd sob like a baby and wouldn't stop even if I was stabbed numerous times.

Why is she doing this again? Haven't I killed enough people for her? I then rely on an ability I haven't done in a while, look through people's eyes and see what they are really thinking. I forgot I had it because I could never see through mama's eyes so I gave up and stopped using it.

This woman is afraid of me. Deathly afraid. She doesn't want to die. She's thinking why she must die by me. Oh. I get it. They want me to kill this woman, to make sure I have the power to destroy, crush, and annihilate anyone that stood in my way of absolute immortality. I stop looking into her eyes and give her a look of pity. The mirror breaks and she goes berserk, screaming things about 'You can't have me!' and 'I won't let you!' before grabbing a broken shard from her bleeding hands and stabbing herself in the face, neck, and chest until she hit her heart and suddenly became a bloodied mess on the floor.

Bad men, stop making me do that, I killed another.

In my room, I put some of the things from the suitcase onto my person because I have a feeling something bad is going to happen soon.'

_'Then I was reunited with her again and I realized how doomed I was'_

'My friend... I can see her again. The glass isn't in the room anymore and she's waiting for me. But she looks a bit different. Her hair is a single color and longer and tied up in a messy bun. Her arms are still gone but they were cut up to the shoulder area and her left eye is shown shut. The organization's mark is on her right hip and blood is pouring out of it. Her legs are hooves and she's covered in tan brown fur with the same horns she had when younger, only longer because they grew.

I smile and hold her.

But something is wrong. I can't feel you anymore, friend. I can't. She asks what's wrong and I confess I can't feel anything. I know I'm holding her tightly but I can't feel it. What's wrong, mama? Why can't I feel my best friend? She starts crying though her tears are of blood and she bites me in the neck and asks me if I can feel it. I can't. I can't, mama. We sit, me holding her as she tries to comfort me. We finally get to touch but I can't feel the sensation.

I ask her what I feel like and she say's I'm cold. My skin is hard and cold and lifeless. Both of us sit there crying our false tears. She then looks up at me and asks me what happened to my eyes. My eyes? What happened? She says they're red and my pupils are different too. I try to find a way to look at myself but I can't so I just go with what she told me.

Our session was cut short this time because my training has increased and my friend has to go before she is late for an examination. This new training is teaching me how to use my G'hi to control other things with strings. That little owl I had treasured enough to give up my humanity had become a dark seed in my life for I had to use it to slaughter whoever was in the room during my training. As well I had foolishly given up my mortality for it.

I could control the owl with only one hand but they wanted me to be able to massacre everyone with just one finger. Arrows, bullets, missiles, grenades, claymores and none of them have been able to ever scratch me. With this new body I have no limitations. Along with being the survivor of time, I can become the ultimate warrior. I don't need sleep, I don't starve, and I don't need any sort of luxury. But what am I? I am-

The owl is hit and crushed by a bullet and its wood is splattered at my feet. Though I don't get why, I am forced to use my own body to fight and I scale up the wall at a fast pace and kill three men at once by breaking their skulls against each other and the wall. The sickening crack flittered through my ears and I grab the arrow from the air before stabbing it in the face of the man that tried to sneak up behind me.

Sensing something on my arm, I am about to jab my other arm through their head but suddenly the arm that had been grabbed was gone. I look down and see a large, bulky robot. What did the bad men want from me? The song in my head began screaming 'I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!' and, as if an adrenaline rush, I go ballistic and jump to the other side of the room. Grabbing the bow from one of the men, I insert it deeply into his mouth and I see it come out the back of it as he starts salivating blood before falling to the floor. With the others I grab one and turn him around before yanking his arms off and shoving them into the other two's eyes with as much force as I could muster.

In one futile attempt to stop me, the man with the bow throw his mouth yanked my outfit and tore the bottom half. I lift my foot and immediately silence him. All that's left now is the robot with my arm. Speeding down the wall, the robot tries to grab me. I dodged continuously until I got closer to him. I was about to get my arm back before the metal hand grabbed my torso and smashed me to the floor. I wiggled a bit before kicking with both of my legs. The hand was destroyed and so was my outfit so all that was left on me was bandages that were slowly falling off.

My eyes turned red because that throbbing came back and I saw something in the robot for a bit before it tried to get me again with the remaining hand. Running up the appendage I abandon getting my arm back and aim directly for the head. The eyes of the robot are flashing red a bit and I took that as an alarm so I decided to smash my foot into its head instead of my arm. A loud click was heard and the robot exploded at me point-blank.

When I found my footing I looked to see if I had lost anything. Nope. The arm of the robot was missing bits of metal everywhere and parts were melting with wires sparking everywhere. I had to use my feet and last arm to pry open the robot's fingers before I could get the pale arm back. Using my G'hi I connected my appendage back and walked out the room with the remaining bandages nearly about to fall off my small frame. In the room they decided that my G'hi manipulation was perfect and called me a disgusting demon before sending me off to my room.'

_'Thus, two weeks later a new nightmare begins...'_

'Is that really her, my friend? Both of her hips have the mark of the organization and her legs are covered in the red liquid called blood. Patches of her fur are gone and her skin is melting. The eye she still has is bleeding profusely and bones are sticking out from various places on her body. Even though she is literally melting, I hold her and she tells me this is one of the stages they have introduced her to- decay. I asked her what the last stage was and she said it would be blood. Thinking back, I asked her why blood. She had been bleeding all the times I have met her.

She said she doesn't know and one of the bad men comes in. He says we must follow him. I decide to pick my friend up and carry her because I could see one of her legs might give out on her if she tried walking anymore. Even though I was much, much smaller than her, I could carry her without any effort; even if she was now 300 pounds heavier since we were 10. We were now in a room with a metal table on it. I inched back a bit but suddenly another robot from before grabbed me and forcibly released her from my grip, which also meant detaching my arms from their sockets.

I asked her one last time if she was afraid of death. She said yes as I was beginning to be dragged out of the room and her being tied down to the table. She then asked me if we will ever see each other again after this and I screamed. I haven't screamed in a long time, not since mama got hurt by me. I tell her, 'LIVE! LIVE! STRUGGLE IF YOU MUST! WE WILL MEET AGAIN IF IT TAKES ALL OF ETERNITY! I PROMISE I WILL FREE YOU AND YOUR SISTER! I PROMISE TO KILL THESE BASTARDS TOO THAT ARE DOING THIS TO YOU! SO YOU MUST LIVE IN RETURN! PLEASE, LIVE!'

All she said back was, 'Then you promise to not die yourself' and gives me a smile. I am stunned by her and easily carried out of the room then. Fire from a machine hits her then and I can see it through my red orbs. No... NO... NO, STOP IT; _YOU'RE BURNING HER LEGS OFF_! STOP THE FIRE, PLEASE! Something seemed to have broken inside me as I'm carried like a baby by the robot. One of the bad men brings my arms while the robot brings the rest of me. We go deep, deep underground in the organization.

There, is a single door. It's almost pitch-black when we go in and I see a large tank. My eyes widen and the throbbing comes back. The robot suddenly gets many, many dents in it but I think it is too strong for me to merely punch. My arms are reattached and I am put into the tank. I can hear loud pounding on the tank and I realize I am trying to break it. The liquid in here makes me tired. I haven't been tired in a long time. A long, long time. Back to the time when I was 14.

'Have a nice nap in your comatose state' the bad men told me. I don't want to sleep. I don't want to be in a comatose state. I won't know how long I have slept then and I won't be able to find my friend then.'

_'I almost forget how long I've been in that tank, just sleeping, but I only remember once waking up inside it before I met...'_

'Hello. Who are you? Oh, you can't hear me if I speak? Then I will speak to you through my eyes; they're very useful. Hello. How long have I been asleep? That long? Do you know of my friend? She has long red hair and horns and ember eyes. Oh. You don't know? That's okay, I can find her myself.

Do you have any family? Oh. That sounds sweet. You are sweet person. I hope to meet her one day then. What? I'm only awake because you wanted to speak to me? Thank you. Can you promise me something? Okay, I accept. I want you to promise me to stay sweet and caring. I must tell you now; the world is _not_ a nice place. What's your promise? To meet her, sounds nice. No, I can remember very well even if I am asleep.

I have to go to bed again now? Okay. Wait, I never got your name, can you please tell me?

Malevolence Yuugasa, that's a pretty name. My name is not so pretty. My name is as dull and odd as my hair. You still want to hear it? Okay. I am me. I am Funcakes Torture.'

_'But during that night, my eyes, which I have realized the Gokoro had evolved in, I could see what was happening'_

'Yuugasa-chan, why do you look so panicked? Something is happening upstairs. I can see it myself, Yuugasa-chan. The organization has been set on fire. Something is destroying everything in sight with a rapier that has a golden hilt. There's a scorpion tail on the thing too and it has point black legs, no feet really. It has... it has...

Yuugasa-chan, it's my friend. She has the same red hair, large horns, and ember eyes like I remember. She has arms, and is wearing a tunic. She looks angry. Maybe I can see through her eyes. Oh... Yuugasa-chan, you need to leave soon. My friend is angry. She just realized her sister; Kari is no longer in the organization. She's somewhere far, far away and they never told her. Yuugasa-chan, my friend is coming here, she might kill you. I can't tell her to spare your life. Yuugasa-chan, stop trying to save me. You can break your promise about being caring and get out of here alive to your family. You still have one!

My friend is at the door, Yuugasa-chan, you have to hide or else-

I'm sorry Yuugasa-chan. Maybe even if I hadn't asked you to promise being caring and sweet you still would try to save me. I need no saving Yuugasa-chan; I am supposed to be invulnerable and immortal. You are still human and can die. You did tonight Yuugasa-chan, at the sword of my friend through your heart. You have a sweet heart Yuugasa-chan. Friend, how cruel. You killed a woman that wasn't evil.

I am awake now... Friend, I can see the place collapsing. It's going to cave you in. You need to get out of here fast. No, the glass won't break. Go. Go, I will find you. I promise. You must escape with your life or I will have no one to hug. That woman you just killed. She has a necklace on. It's pretty. Take it with you so you will know you have killed an innocent person with a golden heart. You now must bear her life too.

Friend, promise you will never remove that necklace. Promise me, please. Thank you. If that necklace is severed from your neck I vow to fight you in a duel, now go, there is only one escape route and that is up. Go before the fire burns you again.'

_'Was a dark night that last time. I closed my eyes and turned off my senses before the place fell on me. I woke up then and met Nami-chan and Saina right there'_

'The tank is broken. I can no find my frie- Hello. Who are you? Nami-chan? Saina? Those sound like nice names. I am- QUICK! Hide.

I scurry off into what remained of the buildings and hid from view. I used my eyes and saw the two girls being dragged off, people saying this place was dangerous. My friend, I can see her. She's head to wherever she senses where her sister is. Nami-chan and Saina are interesting people though and I decide to try and follow them.

I am stopped by people with badges and with guns. They fire at me and I just destroy their bodies and minds into the dirt before continuing. A dagger is on the ground and I bring that with me. I hear people screaming. Kids are sobbing. Men are running. Dogs are barking at me. I look around and I can't see any of my friends anymore. So now I must search for whoever is closest. I don't care if this man shooting at me is telling me to freeze, I need to find someone I can trust and it is not you.

The song mama sang is not coming back to me. But the other song is fading in me too. Maybe I have become numb. Maybe I am no longer human. When I look at myself I am not but in my mind I have clung to that. But now, I just think I am a monster, a demon, and a freak. But also, I realize I am the world's most dangerous being.

A woman is trying to get away. Is it me or the gunfire's? I go after her and corner her in an alleyway, just like what happened years and years ago. I see already she is terrified and I don't need to see through her eyes to know. I think my humanity is gone for I don't care any longer I am killing this stranger. I just know I want something dead and she was closest to me. So that moment I beheaded her with my knife and jabbed it into her heart before continuing on my way. A soft thrumming feeling comes from my right eye and I wonder why.

_'I can't believe what I have done during my life. I tried to grip my humanity back by never revealing I was the one that killed so many that night. Nami-chan and Saina accepted me and I became a normal person. My puppeteer skills go unrivaled. I remember my promise to you, Yuugasa-chan, I've been protecting your little sister ever since. Maybe if I can find my friend I can tell her why I never went after her because I had to make sure Divine grew up safe. Like I said Yuugasa-chan, the world is _not_ a nice place._

_My name is Funcakes Torture. My hair is grey, my eyes are light brown, and my skin is white. If Divine-chan ever found out who killed her sister, I'd be screwed'_

**The world is _not_ a nice place.**

**But _revenge is even crueler_.**

**Surviving the test of _time_ will lose you your _humanity_.**

**I can see through the _eyes of a demon_.**

**Papa, _shut up_.**

**My _mind_ could be qualified as mush.**

**_Mama_****, sing that song to me _one last time, please_.**

**I am a _tool_.**

**I am _Funcakes Torture_.**

**I am _so sorry_.**

**Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes Dr. Funcakes**

**_This chapter almost killed my computer I hope you know. Even though things have been revealed, there is still more mysterious to unfold. Who is Torture's friend? What happened to Torture's body? How old is Torture? How the hell will Axel end this? Find out later though because Axel just fell of the roof, again._**


End file.
